UN BIEN SEDUISANT PROFESSEUR
by KanonWithSaints
Summary: Kanon s'ennuie seul sur la plage et s'apprête à faire une bêtise quand il reçoit une visite imprévue
1. Balade au clair de lune

Genre : Romance

Univers : Yaoi

Couples : Kanon / Shun

Rating : M ou NC-17

Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers de ma fic appartiennent à Masami Kurumada… Heureusement, il me permet de les lui emprunter et je l'en remercie…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : BALADE AU CLAIR DE LUNE

L'heure était tardive et le petit port de pêche de Rodario semblait désert. Seul le bruit léger des vagues qui se heurtent les unes contre les autres troublaient le silence. On apercevait pourtant une silhouette avançant au bord de l'eau. Une légère brise venait de se lever faisant danser dans son dos et sur ses épaules la longue chevelure aux couleurs de l'océan et une mèche de cheveux plus rebelle que les autres vint chatouiller le visage du Dragon des Mers, avant de glisser sur ses yeux émeraude. Kanon leva sa main gauche et faisant glisser sensuellement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, repoussa la mèche ennuyeuse avant de reporter son regard sur la mer. Soupirant légèrement, le Gemini se laissa tomber au sol, s'allongeant sur le dos, rivant ses deux orbes lumineux dans le ciel de nuit constellé d'étoiles. Il resta un long moment ainsi, les mains croisées sous la tête. Mais aussi rapidement qu'il s'était allongé, il se releva et s'asseya. Une part de lui avait beau toujours apprécier le calme de la nuit et le reflet de la lune sur l'immense étendue marine, l'autre partie de lui même s'ennuyait ferme. Et si cela continuait, l'ennui finirait par prendre le dessus et Kanon ferait certainement une c $¤µ$¤e, du style envoyer un petit Galaxian Explosion sur les lieux juste histoire de se distraire un peu... Mais là, Kanon n'aurait sûrement pas besoin de faire une chose pareille pour se distraire étant donné qu'il perçut non loin de lui un cosmos qui approchait. Tout sentiment rêveur disparut de l'esprit du Gemini, laissant place à ses instincts de prédateur. Selon qui était la personne qui venait le déranger, cette dernière ne repartirait peut être pas indemne… Le Marina attendit un peu mais à sa grande surprise, personne ne vint. Pourtant, il percevait bien ce cosmos. Ce n'était pas le cosmos d'un Gold et pourtant il s'agissait d'un cosmos très puissant. Qui donc pouvait posséder un cosmos aussi puissant que celui d'un Chevalier d'or ! Il devait sans doute s'agir d'un Chevalier divin. Oui c'était ça ! Un chevalier divin. Et le cosmos de celui-ci respirait la fraîcheur de vivre, le calme et la douceur. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps car le propriétaire du dit cosmos arriva près de lui en le saluant. Sa voix était fine et douce. Le Gemini l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Il s'agissait de cette même voix qui, face à Rune de Balrog, pendant la bataille contre Hadès avait prononcé cette si belle phrase : 'Il est vrai... que nous avons blessé de nombreuses personnes en prétendant nous battre pour la justice. Et lorsque je mourrais, j'ai l'intention d'expier mes pêchés. Mais... Existe t-il selon vos critères, un homme n'ayant jamais fait de mal ? Même l'être le plus pur, pour survivre doit tuer des animaux ou des fleurs... Il lui arrivera de le haïr, d'en vouloir à quelqu'un d'autre... voire de le blesser... Mais, en réalité, personne ne désire vraiment cela, j'en suis sûr ! Si cela fait d'un humain un être mauvais, vivre n'est-il pas un crime ?'

Le Gemini était caché dans l'ombre à ce moment là, et même s'il n'avait rien laissé paraître, ces mots prononcés par un jeune homme au cœur aussi pur, l'avait touché.

Andromède car c'était bien lui posa son sac sur le sol et s'assit près du Général de Poséidon. Le jeune homme fraichement arrivé à Rodario avait décidé d'aller faire un petit tour sur le port. Il adorait cet endroit et de toute façon il avait tout le temps car il n'avait prévenu personne de son arrivée. Il aurait peut être du d'ailleurs car, du coup, il ne savait pas où il allait passer la nuit... Il marchait tranquillement, son sac de voyage sur l'épaule, admirant la lune qui se reflétait dans l'eau, quand soudain il aperçut la silhouette d'un homme assis sur le sol face à la mer et reconnu les longs cheveux aux couleurs de l'océan…

\- Bonsoir Kanon... Dit-il de sa voix douce tandis qu'un regard émeraude se posait sur sa fine silhouette. Que fais-tu là tout seul ?

Le Dragon des Mers se retourna vers l'intéressé et lui adressa un petit sourire. Puis, il se releva faisant face au jeune homme qui était en face de lui. Kanon passa une main dans ses cheveux et les rejeta en arrière.

\- Bonsoir Shun. Tu vas bien ? Mais que fais tu ici et à une heure aussi tardive ! En plus, je te croyais au Japon avec ton frère, Shiryu et Seiya. Quant à moi, et bien vois-tu je regarde le reflet de la lune dans l'eau et je m'amuse à faire des ricochets. Tiens tu veux essayer ? demanda t-il en tendant à son vis à vis un galet qu'il venait de ramasser. Mais c'est pas ma tasse de thé non plus et comme je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer, j'avais pensé jouer à mon jeu préféré. Heureusement, tu es arrivé et je n'ai pas eu à le faire. Il faut dire que la dernière fois que je me suis amusé à faire ça, Saga a failli me remettre dans ma prison du cap Sounion. Mais assez parler de moi. Que fais tu toi en Grèce et sans ton frère qui plus est. Il t'a laissé venir seul ?

Kanon fixa ses deux prunelles émeraude dans le regard vert profond d'Andromède et attendit une réponse de la part du jeune homme...

Shun du lever la tête lorsque Kanon se releva. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'il fût aussi grand ! Mais par contre, il le trouva encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs... Il rougit légèrement à cette pensée et bénit l'obscurité qui les entourait.

\- Je vais bien merci... Je viens juste d'arriver de Tokyo ! Rajouta t-il en faisant un petit signe vers son sac de voyage. Il n'y avait personne au manoir et je m'ennuyais. Ikki est ici aussi depuis peu ! Et comme les autres sont en vadrouille je ne sais pas trop où, alors je me suis dit que j'allais revenir en Grèce !

Il croisa les bras et regarda Kanon en penchant la tête un peu sur le côté avec un petit sourire.

\- Je suis assez grand pour voyager tout seul, tu sais... j'ai 17 ans maintenant, je ne suis plus un bébé !

Shun regarda le petit galet plat dans la main du Marina.

\- Je n'ai jamais réussi à faire de ricochets avec un galet ! Dit-il en riant. Il paraît que tout est dans le mouvement du poignet... Tu veux bien m'apprendre ? Et puis tu ne m'as pas dit qu'est-ce que c'était que ton jeu préféré, qui fait que Saga se mette en colère...

Andromède avait l'impression d'être très bavard tout à coup, mais ça lui faisait toujours ça quand il était nerveux et, le fait d'être là, seul avec le beau Dragon des Mers, le rendait un peu nerveux, et... heureux aussi... Il baissa les yeux et rougit à nouveau.

\- Excuse-moi, je parle trop quelquefois...

Kanon acquiesça en souriant à la requête du jeune Japonais. Son comportement, sa façon de parler, sa manière de s'habiller... faisait de lui un charmant jeune homme. Le Marina le regarda un peu mieux malgré l'obscurité et le trouva très mignon avec ses grands yeux verts profond et son sourire angélique. Mais, où était passé le garçon habillé de son éternel pantalon blanc avec des bretelles. Le dit pantalon avait été remplacé par un jean noir et les bretelles avaient été remplacées par une superbe ceinture de cuir. Quant au tee-shirt, il était devenu sans manche mettant en valeur la fine musculature des bras d'Andromède.

\- C'est d'accord, je veux bien t'apprendre à faire des ricochets. Tu verras, c'est très facile. Avec un peu d'entraînement, on y arrive très bien. Et c'est vrai, tout est dans le mouvement du poignet et dans le balancement du bras.

Le Gemini s'approcha un peu plus du Chevalier Divin. Il lui donna le galet et se plaça derrière lui. Il entoura ensuite la taille fine de Shun d'une main tandis que l'autre saisissait celle d'Andromède qui tenait la pierre. Kanon lui plaça le galet entre le pouce et l'index et lui prit le bras le faisant balancer tout comme le poignet, d'avant en arrière. Puis, le Dragon des Mers le lui fit lâcher d'un coup sec et la petite pierre fit deux bonds dans l'eau de mer.  
Andromède sentait la chaleur du Général dans son dos et ses jambes furent un peu molles tout d'un coup... Et cette main sur sa taille... Shun avait un mal fou à se concentrer sur les gestes à faire pour lancer le petit galet... Mais il y arriva tout de même et eut droit aux compliments de son professeur improvisé ce qui le fit rougir encore une fois. Le Marina le lâcha et s'éloigna fixant le jeune Japonais de ses beaux yeux émeraude.

\- Mais dis moi, tu es très doué pour faire des ricochets mon petit Shun. Tu vois, c'est facile... Kanon sembla réfléchir et reprit : Tu veux vraiment savoir quel est ce jeu que j'aime tant. Celui qui met Saga tellement en colère que la dernière fois que j'ai voulu y jouer, mon frère a voulu m'enfermer au Cap Sounion ? Mais promets-moi de ne pas le répéter...

Le dragon des Mers eut un petit rire.

\- Et bien voilà, je vais sur la plage et quand il y a personne, j'envoie un petit Galaxian Explosion. Là, je fais tout exploser histoire de m'amuser un peu. J'ai d'ailleurs failli le faire tout à l'heure. Et tu es arrivé à temps pour m'empêcher de faire une bêtise... Sinon, j'aime bien me baigner au clair de lune. Mais là vois-tu, je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce midi et mon estomac crie famine. Aussi, je connais un bon petit restau et je vais y aller. Ca te dit de te joindre à moi ? Je t'invite.

Le Général de Poséidon fixa ses beaux yeux émeraude dans le doux regard de jade de Shun attendant de voir si ce dernier allait accepter ou refuser son invitation...

\- J'imagine bien le spectacle ! Mais en même temps je comprends que Saga ne soit pas d'accord avec ce petit jeu ! Je ne dirai rien c'est promis...

Le jeune Japonais se dit que ça devait être quelque chose de se baigner au clair de lune avec le Dragon des Mers. Il l'imaginait fort bien se baignant nu et il sentit son visage s'empourprer à nouveau rien qu'à cette pensée... Encore une fois, heureusement qu'il faisait nuit ! Shun se reprit en entendant le Marina l'inviter à dîner et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

\- J'accepte ton invitation avec plaisir et je te remercie ! Je n'ai pas dîné moi non plus car je n'aimais pas ce qui était servi dans l'avion, alors j'ai faim aussi...

Shun ramassa son sac qu'il remit sur son épaule et s'apprêta à suivre le beau Général. Kanon passa une main dans ses cheveux entremêlant ses doigts avec ses mèches aux couleurs de l'océan et les rejeta en arrière. Il fut un peu amusé de voir la rapidité à laquelle Shun avait accepté son invitation. Andromède fut un peu plié sous le poids du sac et Kanon le remarquant le lui enleva des épaules pour le mettre sur les siennes. Puis, ils se mirent en route vers une petite taverne que le Gemini connaissait bien et au bout de quelques minutes de marches dans le dédale des petites rues de Rodario, les deux Chevaliers arrivèrent devant l'auberge en question…


	2. Un diner entre amis

CHAPITRE 2 : UN DINER ENTRE AMIS

Shun marchait silencieusement à côté de Kanon et le Gemini, sentait le regard du jeune Japonais sur lui, mais il ne fit pas de remarque de peur de mettre le Chevalier divin mal à l'aise.

\- Nous y sommes… Fit le Dragon des Mers en faisant passer Shun devant lui et en lui posant une main dans le dos l'invitant à entrer.

Andromède écarquilla de grands yeux devant l'endroit assez délabré. Le pauvre Shun devait se demander si Kanon plaisantait ou s'il allait bien le faire dîner dans un endroit aussi pitoyable. Kanon vit de l'inquiétude dans le joli regard de Shun et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que ce restaurant ne paie pas de mine, mais on y mange bien, pour pas cher et on est servi honnêtement. Puis il ajouta en fronçant légèrement les sourcils : Pas comme dans ces restaurants bien beaux et bien décorés qui se font du fric sur le dos des touristes.

Ils étaient à peine rentrés qu'un homme s'avança vers eux avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'inclina légèrement vers les deux Chevaliers et leur demanda s'ils voulaient une table pour dîner.

\- Non non, nous sommes venus pour faire une partie de ping-pong. Vous nous préparez la table ? Répondit doucement le Dragon des Mers en riant.

Shun sourit et pouffa de rire à la réplique de son ami mais ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Quand Kanon aurait fini de raconter des bêtises, il faudrait qu'il fasse signe.

\- Bah je sais que je dis des conneries ! Affirma t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Mais quand ils auront finit de poser des questions idiotes, j'arrêterai d'en dire. Pourquoi croit-il qu'on soit venu si ce n'est pour manger.

Puis, un sourire coquin se dessina sur les lèvres du Dragon des Mers qui regarda vers un escalier de bois en mauvais état…

\- Tu me diras, il y a des chambres à l'étage. Il a peut-être cru que nous venions pour faire autre chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Murmura t-il à l'oreille du jeune Chevalier divin...

Shun regarda l'escalier lui aussi quelques secondes et rougit à nouveau en comprenant l'allusion du séduisant Général.

\- Et bien moi, quand ça m'arrivera, j'espère que ce sera dans un endroit moins délabré ! Affirma le jeune homme d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de rendre assurée.

Les deux garçons s'assirent à une table dans un petit coin tranquille, juste éclairé par quelques chandelles. Les bougies d'ailleurs, semblaient être l'unique éclairage de l'établissement et Shun se dit que c'était peut être pour cacher un peu la vétusté de l'endroit... ou bien tout simplement pour que l'ambiance soit romantique, car il s'aperçut que les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient là n'étaient que des couples d'amoureux qui dînaient en se parlant tout bas ou en s'embrassant. Ses grands yeux verts se tournèrent vers Kanon et il lui adressa un sourire à la fois timide et charmant.

\- Tu avais raison, finalement il est charmant ce petit restaurant...

Il y avait peu de monde à l'intérieur de la petite auberge et c'était très agréable. Au moins, ils ne seraient pas dérangés et peut-être servis assez rapidement. Seuls quelques couples dînant en tête à tête à la lueur des chandelles. Kanon connaissait bien cette taverne pour y être venu assez souvent. Il montra à Shun l'endroit où il aimait se mettre pour manger lorsqu'il prenait ses repas dans la petite auberge. Il s'agissait d'une petite table dans un coin sur laquelle étaient posés une nappe de vichy bleue, deux couverts, deux cartes des menus et deux petites chandelles qui rendaient le contexte encore plus romantique.

A peine furent-ils assis que l'aubergiste arriva avec un petit bloc note et un crayon. Après avoir consulté la carte, Kanon passa la commande et demanda deux plats du jour non sans avoir demandé à Shun si cela lui convenait. Il s'agissait de feuilles de vigne en entrée, puis d'un poulpe à la grecque et d'oranges confites au sirop de bergamote pour le dessert. Ensuite, le Marina en fin connaisseur commanda une bouteille de retsina. Il s'agissait d'un petit vin blanc à base de résine de pin que le Gemini aimait beaucoup.

\- S'il y a quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas dans ce que j'ai commandé, tu peux changer. Indiqua le Dragon des Mers à son jeune ami.

Shun acquiesça et remercia Kanon avec un grand sourire.

\- Non, ça me va très bien... Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de plats grecs, mais j'aime beaucoup ça !

\- Tu dois te demander pourquoi je me mets dans un tel endroit pour manger. demanda Kanon en plantant son regard émeraude dans les deux bijoux verts profonds d'Andromède… Et bien en fait, c'est tout simplement parce que je n'aime pas que l'on me regarde manger. Sauf bien sûr si la personne qui le fait est un beau jeune homme aux longs cheveux verts et aux superbes yeux couleur de jade. Ajouta t-il avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.

Kanon aurait voulu poser sa main sur celle du Chevalier divin, mais il retira ses doigts qui s'apprêtaient à toucher ceux de Shun. Le Général de Poséidon avait peur de la réaction d'Andromède. Il avait peur de faire fuir ce si beau jeune homme au sourire candide... Andromède rougit encore. Est-ce que le Général de Poséidon ne le draguait pas un peu ?

\- Oh, je... je n'ai pas l'habitude de regarder manger mes compagnons de table... Répondit le jeune homme. Moi-même j'aime bien être tranquille...

Il eut l'impression que le beau Gemini avait eu l'intention de poser sa main sur la sienne... Qu'aurait-il fait si cela avait été le cas ? A part rougir bêtement bien sûr ! Les doigts d'Andromède frémirent sur la nappe vichy... Il regrettait que Kanon n'ait pas fait ce geste... à moins qu'il ne se soit trompé sur l'intention du Grec... pourtant la plupart du temps ses intuitions étaient bonnes... Une lueur étrange brillait dans le regard émeraude fixé sur lui et Shun se dit que peut être... il plaisait un peu à ce beau garçon assis en face de lui... Il le souhaitait tout en le redoutant tout de même un petit peu car Kanon était un homme magnifique et attirant et lui se sentait bien jeune et bien insignifiant à côté de lui… Il fit un effort pour plonger son regard vert, pur et limpide, dans les yeux du Dragon des Mers, comme pour lui dire 'je ne suis plus un bébé tu sais et j'aimerais te plaire autant que toi, tu me plais !' Un petit sourire flotta sur ses lèvres roses alors qu'il se demandait ce que penserait Ikki de cette attitude un peu charmeuse qu'il essayait d'adopter avec le Marina...

De son côté Kanon pensait que Shun réagirait mal s'il avait posé sa main sur celle du jeune japonais. Que Shun quitterait brusquement la table et partirait en courant. Mais Andromède ne bougea pas et plongeant ses grands yeux verts dans le regard émeraude du Gemini lui adressa un petit sourire ; comme s'il regrettait que Kanon n'ai pas fait son geste.

\- Je suis content Shun que tu aimes toi aussi manger tranquillement. Ca nous fait déjà un point en commun.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement leur repas, discutant de tout et de rien, appréciant chaque bouchée. Kanon ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Shun, et le Dragon des Mers aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à ce moment là, la fourchette capturée par les lèvres du joli Chevalier divin. Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, comme s'il voulait reprendre ses esprits. Or, Shun n'était plus un enfant…et lorsque Kanon ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, son regard émeraude accrocha celui d'Andromède qui le fixait intensément. Deux superbes lacs d'une pureté absolue dans lesquels le Gemini aurait voulu se noyer… Le jeune Japonais le remarqua bien et il se demanda s'il devait être gêné ou heureux… Mais non, c'était la joie qui l'emportait ! Etait-ce vraiment possible qu'il retienne l'attention de ce beau garçon ? Il ne le trouvait donc pas trop jeune ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta tout de suite Shun en voyant Kanon secouer la tête.

\- **C'est rien. Je pensais à une chose idiote.** répondit le Gemini en soutenant le joli regard du jeune Japonais. **Ca n'a aucune importance...** rajouta t-il avec un petit sourire.

Peut être que le Général s'ennuyait un peu avec lui finalement... Le Chevalier divin saisit son verre pour boire un peu de vin, mais, sans doute troublé, il en renversa la moitié sur son tee-shirt. Il rougit légèrement, reposa le verre et prit sa serviette pour s'essuyer un peu.

\- Quel maladroit ! Ou bien j'ai bu trop de retsina, je n'ai pas l'habitude...

Kanon ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la maladresse d'Andromède. Le Général n'était pas dupe. Il savait que c'était lui qui troublait Shun. Il l'avait remarqué depuis longtemps mais avait préféré ne rien dire pour ne pas gêner son ami.

 **\- En effet, je vois que tu n'as pas l'habitude de boire. On dirait que le vin te monte à la tête. Mais tu sais que tu es très mignon avec cette petite couleur qui teinte tes joues...** affirma le Marina avec un sourire coquin. Et pour **ton Tee-shirt, c'est plus embêtant. Il faudrait passer de l'eau dessus. Sinon tu vas sentir le Retsina à trois kilomètres à la ronde. Ne bouge pas, je reviens.**

Et avant que Shun ait eu le temps de dire ou faire quoique ce soit, le Général de Poséidon avait pris sa propre serviette et s'était levé de table se dirigeant vers les toilettes...

En un éclair Andromède se dit qu'il avait son sac de voyage avec des tee-shirts de rechange dedans... Un petit sourire flotta sur ses lèvres... Ca ne lui déplaisait pas que le beau Kanon s'occupe de lui, bien au contraire ! Shun reprit son verre et le termina. C'était vrai aussi qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire d'alcool et que le délicieux vin blanc lui faisait tourner un peu la tête... Mais, même sans ça, la seule présence de Kanon suffisait à lui faire perdre ses moyens... Et le Gemini revint dans la salle. Là, il fit le tour de la table et s'accroupit près de Shun pour tamponner doucement son tee-shirt avec la serviette mouillée. Il était tout près et le jeune Japonais pouvait sentir son odeur virile et douce à la fois... Il n'aurait eu qu'à lever la main pour toucher les longs cheveux soyeux... Lorsqu'il eut terminé Kanon leva les yeux vers lui et là, Shun eut un mal fou à s'empêcher de l'embrasser...

 **-** **Voilà, je pense que ça ira comme ça. Par contre, tu devrais te changer. Tu es trempé et tu risques de prendre froid.** Affirma-t-il en levant son regard émeraude vers le Chevalier divin et il retourna s'asseoir à sa place.

 **\- Me changer ? Euh... oui... mais il ne fait pas froid et ça sèchera vite je pense...**

Pour terminer le repas, ils prirent un café avec le traditionnel petit verre de Tsikoudia appelé aussi verre de l'amitié. Andromède ne s'était jamais risqué à goûter cet alcool mais, pour l'occasion, il voulut faire une exception et en avala une petite gorgée. Le Général s'amusa de le voir devenir tout rouge et Shun reposa le verre en riant aussi.

 **\- Je crois qu'une gorgée suffira car autrement tu vas être obligé de me porter pour rentrer !**

 **\- Il y a un petit pub dansant pas très loin d'ici. Ca te dit d'aller y faire un tour ou tu préfères rentrer au Sanctuaire ?** demanda le Dragon des Mers en sortant quelques billets de son porte feuilles pour régler la note.

Il se leva et fouilla dans les poches de son pantalon en vue de trouver quelques malheureuses pièces pour le pourboire. En vain.

 **\- J'ai pas un brin de monnaie. Tu n'en aurais pas pour le pourboire ? Pour le pub, je comprendrais très bien si tu refusais. Tu es peut-être fatigué par** **ton voyage et tu préfèrerais peut-être aller te reposer.**

Il semblerait donc que le beau Dragon des Mers n'en n'ait pas marre de sa compagnie et Andromède ne réfléchit que quelques secondes et lui offrit un beau sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué et je veux bien aller dans ce pub dansant... Mais mon sac de voyage va être un peu encombrant... Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas le laisser quelque part ? Parce que ce serait bête aussi de le remonter au Sanctuaire et de redescendre après... Et puis du coup, si on sort, je vais mettre un tee-shirt propre !

Est-ce qu'ils allaient danser dans ce pub ? Shun imagina un bref instant les bras du séduisant Général autour de sa taille et ne pu retenir un frisson...

\- J'ai une idée. Tu me fais confiance ! S'exclama le Gemini avec un large sourire en prenant Shun par la main et en saisissant son sac avant de l'entrainer vers les toilettes…

Le jeune Japonais n'eut pas le temps de réagir et leva vers le Marina un regard interrogateur. Il devait se demander ce que le Dragon des Mers allait encore manigancer.

\- Ben oui... je te fais confiance...

Une fois dans les toilettes, Kanon passa un bras autour de la taille fine d'Andromède et serrant le jeune Chevalier divin contre lui, intensifia son cosmos. Une lumière dorée les envahit. Andromède leva son visage vers celui de son compagnon et sentit une étrange et douce chaleur envahir son corps... Les deux Chevaliers se retrouvèrent bientôt au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, et plus exactement dans l'appartement de Shun.

\- Voilà ! Comme ça ton sac est directement chez toi et tu peux te changer tranquillement. Je t'attends... Affirma le Marina en s'adossant contre le montant de la porte de la chambre de Shun que ce dernier venait d'ouvrir. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et son regard émeraude se fit plus doux lorsqu'il se posa sur la silhouette fine du jeune Japonais.

\- Ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte, entre... Invita t-il en lui prenant le sac des mains pour le poser sur le lit.

Kanon hésita une seconde et se décida à franchir le seuil de la porte. Après tout c'était ridicule de ne pas entrer. Le Gemini ferma la porte derrière lui et s'adossa au mur les bras croisés sur le torse et une jambe légèrement repliée.

Andromède quant à lui se sentait un peu tremblant d'avoir été tout contre le corps chaud et puissant du Général de Poséidon... Une impression troublante et très agréable... Bon sang, il aurait du y penser lui-même à la téléportation ! Décidément il était vraiment perturbé par le charismatique et troublant Dragon des Mers... Il ouvrit son sac et farfouilla à la recherche d'un vêtement pour finalement choisir une chemise de fin tissu blanc qui irait très bien avec son pantalon. Il pensa d'abord aller dans la salle de bain pour se changer mais se dit que ça ferait peut être exagérément pudique, puisque après tout, ce n'était qu'un haut à changer... Le jeune Japonais retira donc rapidement son tee-shirt mouillé et enfila tout aussi vite sa chemise qu'il boutonna sans lever les yeux vers le regard émeraude qu'il sentait pourtant posé sur lui.

\- Voilà, je suis prêt !

\- Cette chemise te va très bien. Tu es très mignon dedans mon petit Shun. Complimenta le Dragon des Mers. Puis, s'approchant d'Andromède : très bien alors on y va…

Le Chevalier divin frissonna en sentant de nouveau les mains de Kanon autour de sa taille… Il leva son doux regard de jade vers les orbes émeraude du Gemini et posa ses mains sur son torse… Puis, il ferma les yeux et les deux garçons disparurent comme précédemment dans des brumes dorées pour réapparaitre au bout de quelques secondes dans une petite ruelle derrière la petite auberge où ils avaient dîné… Ils marchèrent quelques instants l'un à côté de l'autre et Kanon ne pouvait empêcher son regard de se projeter sur le joli profil de son compagnon. Un petit nez bien droit, une jolie bouche à la fois fine et sensuelle et deux yeux magnifiques verts semblables au lac du Tanganyika…

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qui me ferait plaisir ? C'est que tu ne dises plus 'petit Shun'... Je ne suis pas si petit que ça il me semble ! Et puis ça fait trop... euh... petit frère, je trouve... Les doux et purs yeux verts se firent un peu charmeurs… Et... je ne suis pas ton petit frère...

\- C'est d'accord ! Je ne dirais plus 'petit Shun'. Tu as raison ça fait vraiment petit frère. Et puis je sais que tu n'es pas petit… J'ai remarqué que tu avais beaucoup grandit autant physiquement que mentalement. J'ai aussi remarqué que tu étais devenu un jeune homme très séduisant… Et puis pour 'petit' rajouta le Grec n'y fait pas attention. Ca m'est venu comme ça. C'est un mot que j'ai tendance à employer avec les personnes que j'aime beaucoup.

\- Je sais que ce sont des mots... gentils, mais...

Shun se demanda un instant s'il devait vraiment dire cela à Kanon, et puis finalement se décida : Je ne sais pas si... je souhaite que tu sois seulement gentil avec moi... Pour tout te dire j'aimerais que tu sois... enfin, euh... peut être que je ne te plais pas et... ça ne se commande pas...


	3. Une agréable soirée

CHAPITRE 3 : UNE AGREABLE SOIREE

Andromède se sentit rougir à nouveau, mais heureusement ils arrivèrent devant le pub. On entendait la musique qui jouait à l'intérieur et de nombreux garçons et filles discutaient devant la porte. Le jeune Chevalier regarda s'il ne connaissait personne dans cette petite foule bruyante, mais non, pas de têtes connues… Une fois leur tour venu, Kanon poussa la porte et fit passer Shun devant lui, invitant son ami à entrer. La salle était assez petite et la lumière tamisée donnait au lieu un aspect tranquille, intime même. Le Gemini repéra une table libre autour de laquelle étaient disposés quelques fauteuils de velours rouge et ils allèrent s'y asseoir. De leur place, ils pouvaient voir les gens présents. Certains étaient en groupe, quelques uns en couple et d'autres seuls. Mais la majorité d'entre eux se tenait sur la piste de danse, se laissant aller dans le rythme ; le DJ présentant apparemment de la musique en vogue.

Shun et Kanon étaient à peine assis qu'un serveur vint près d'eux, leur demandant ce qu'ils désiraient boire avec un gentil sourire. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, brun avec des cheveux courts un peu en bataille et vêtu assez classiquement. Il portait un pantalon à pince noir et une fine chemise de soie blanche agrémentée d'un petit nœud papillon noir. Il était assez bien bâti ce qui plaisait à certains clients vu les clins d'oeil que lui faisaient sans arrêt quelques uns de ces derniers.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? demanda le Dragon des Mers à son jeune ami assis à côté de lui. Pour moi se sera une vodka orange dit-il en sortant quelques billets de sa poche. 

\- Pour moi pareil. Répondit Andromède sans réfléchir.

Une fois la commande passée, le serveur s'éloigna. Oui bien sur, aux yeux du Marina ce dernier devait faire moins gamin que lui Andromède et Shun se dit que certains garçons mignons dans la salle devaient certainement avoir déjà repéré le beau Dragon des Mers… Mais ses pensées furent interrompues…

\- Shun, tout à l'heure, tu as dit quelque chose du style 'peut -être que je ne te plais pas et... ça ne se commande pas...'

Le Général de Poséidon prit le menton du Chevalier divin entre son pouce et son index et plongea son regard émeraude dans les orbes de jade…

\- Et maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me dises le fond de ta pensée...

La, Shun eut chaud soudain... Ah la la, pourquoi avait-il fait cette réflexion qui n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire maintenant ? Il n'allait tout de même pas dire à Kanon qu'il aurait bien aimé qu'il le drague...

\- Ah oui... Et bien... Tu sais... c'est moi le plus jeune et... j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me traite comme un enfant... et pas seulement Ikki, mais aussi Hyoga et les autres et aussi les Chevaliers d'or... Depuis la fin de la guerre contre Hadès tout le monde me couve... Il eut un petit sourire. Je ne dis pas que c'est désagréable et je sais qu'ils font ça pour que je sois bien... Ce n'est pas une critique d'ailleurs, mais juste une constatation... C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de ne plus m'appeler 'petit Shun'...

Il fit Kanon lâcher son menton et garda quelques instants la main du Général dans la sienne.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses pareil... Je sais que je n'ai que 17 ans et que peut être tu trouves que je suis trop jeune pour... euh... enfin pour que tu puisses me considérer comme... comme...

Shun allait dire 'un éventuel petit ami' mais il n'osa pas prononcer les mots. Il relâcha la main du Gemini et prit son verre que le serveur était venu déposer entre temps sur leur table.

\- Je te trouve très... séduisant et... je ne suis pas le seul... Rajouta t-il avec un petit geste vers la salle. Et je dois te sembler bien... insignifiant et bien inexpérimenté... Le jeune Japonais prit une grande gorgée de Vodka orange qui le fit tousser. Oh bon sang, mais elle est presque pure cette Vodka ! Remarqua t-il en reposant son verre. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pris ça moi ?

C'est machinalement que Kanon avait prit le menton du jeune Japonais entre ses doigts et il eut un petit sourire quand ce dernier garda sa main dans la sienne…

\- J'avais compris ça Shun. Je sais que les autres te chouchoutent. Mais il faut les comprendre dans un sens. Ils ont eu si peur pour toi... Il se reprit : On a eu si peur pour toi pendant la guerre contre Hadès. Bon d'accord, tout ça c'est du passé et je pense que dès à présent, ils devraient te laisser tranquille. Je veux dire par là te laisser vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends. Le Dragon des Mers passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour remettre quelques mèches vagues de l'océan en place et se cala au fond du fauteuil. Il posa un bras sur le dossier juste derrière Shun et ses doigts se mirent à effleurer tout doucement les mèches vertes si soyeuses, si douces au toucher.

\- Tu n'as peut-être que dix-sept ans, mais avec ce que tu as vécu jusqu'à maintenant, je ne dirais pas que tu es inexpérimenté... A moins que tu ne parles d'un autre type d'expérience... Quant à me sembler insignifiant, détrompes toi. Je te trouve très mignon, très charmant et tu ne me laisse pas indifférent. Ajouta le Gemini en enroulant une mèche de cheveux d'Andromède autour de son doigt.

Puis il regarda vers la salle et remarqua quelques regards posés sur lui. Mais il s'en moquait éperdument. Ce qu'il avait remarqué également, et ce depuis un bon moment, c'était un type qui ne cessait de regarder et d'envoyer des coups d'œil à Shun. Le Gemini ne savait pas si le Chevalier divin avait vu le type. Mais en tout cas, il était en sa compagnie et il était hors de question pour le Général de Poséidon de laisser un pauvre mec dévisager de la sorte son jeune ami ! Le regard émeraude du Gemini se fonça et il serra les poings.

\- 'Mais ma parole, je suis jaloux !' Pensa tout bas Kanon.

S'il avait pu, il aurait envoyé l'homme sur une autre planète avec un Golden Triangle. Mais cela aurait fait désordre dans la salle. Il fixa alors l'homme de ses yeux émeraude et pointa discrètement l'index de sa main qui était posée derrière Shun vers l'homme. Aussitôt, ce dernier porta ses mains à sa tête, comme s'il avait vu quelque chose de terrifiant et partit en courant bousculant pas mal de monde avant de sortir du club. Kanon eut un sourire satisfait. Il prit son verre de vodka et en but une gorgée. Ma foi, Shun avait raison, elle était presque pure. Puis, il se tourna vers son jeune ami.

\- Je vais prendre racine à rester assis là. Je vais danser. Tu veux venir avec moi ? Demanda le Marina, un superbe sourire aux lèvres en se levant et en tendant la main vers le Chevalier divin.

Andromède regarda un instant la main tendue du Général et son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Pour l'instant le DJ passait une série de titres connus où chacun bougeait un peu à sa façon. Shun se leva et prit la main du beau Grec en souriant... Pour ce genre de musique, chacun dansait seul... Mais, juste comme ils arrivaient sur la piste, les lumières se tamisèrent un peu plus et un slow lent et langoureux commença... Shun hésita, se demandant ce que le Marina allait faire et leva le visage vers lui…

\- C'est vrai que je ne parlais pas du genre d'expérience que j'ai acquise pendant les guerres... Reconnut-il. Mais... de cette autre sorte d'expérience... Je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami, tu sais... Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à cet homme tout à l'heure ?

\- Oh pas grand chose. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'était juste quelqu'un qui te regardait de façon pas très correcte. Je me suis chargé de lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer... Répondit le Général de Poséidon. Puis en posant une main sur la taille fine d'Andromède : Tu aimes danser, n'est-ce pas Shun... Enfin sur ce genre de musique... Demanda t-il.

Le doux Shun leva les yeux vers le Marina et acquiesça de la tête avec un petit sourire. Alors, Kanon enlaça son jeune ami et ils commencèrent à danser au rythme de la musique mélancolique… Shun commença par poser timidement ses mains sur les épaules du Marina, sans trop savoir s'il devait le regarder ou non. Il avait souhaité ce moment pourtant, mais maintenant qu'il y était il ne savait plus trop comment se comporter. Malgré lui, sa tête se posa doucement sur l'épaule de son cavalier qui resserra un peu ses bras sur sa taille. Et puis peu à peu il se détendit. Les bras de Kanon autour de lui étaient chauds, doux et forts... Il s'y sentait bien... A l'abri de tout, comme si, de tous temps, sa place avait été là, contre ce corps puissant et protecteur… Le Gemini le serra un peu plus fort contre lui et baissa la tête pour respirer le doux parfum qui se dégageait ses cheveux soyeux du Chevalier divin. Le Dragon des Mers avait l'impression que Shun s'abandonnait dans ses bras... Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression... Puis Shun repensa à l'homme qui le 'regardait d'une façon pas très correcte' avait dit le Marina... Est-ce que ce dernier était un peu jaloux que d'autres hommes le regardent ? Un petit sourire discret étira ses lèvres... Cette idée lui plaisait beaucoup... Il releva la tête et rencontra le regard émeraude de Kanon. Il y vit une grande douceur et... quelque chose d'autre qui fit s'accélérer les battements de son cœur. Ses mains glissèrent sur les épaules du beau Grec et allèrent se nouer sur sa nuque. Le Chevalier d'Andromède avait des mains si douces que Kanon ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsque les doigts de ce dernier se faufilèrent sous les longs cheveux vagues de l'océan et frôlèrent sa nuque.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça à cet homme qui me regardait ? Demanda tout bas Andromède.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont il te regardait... Bon d'accord, je n'aurais peut-être pas du employer ce genre de moyen pour le faire partir. Mais, je n'ai pas supporté qu'il pose les yeux sur toi...

Et, au moment où il allait terminer sa phrase, un nuage blanc s'éleva du centre de la piste et les encercla. Tout semblait avoir disparu autour d'eux et seul le doux visage d'Andromède apparaissait devant les yeux du Gemini.

\- Je crois que je suis jaloux Shun... Jaloux des personnes qui posent les yeux sur toi...Tu comprends où je veux en venir ? Murmura t-il tout bas à l'oreille de son jeune ami.

Shun rougit sous le chaud regard émeraude mais ne baissa pas les yeux.

\- Je... je crois que je comprends où tu veux en venir... Balbutia t-il

Puis Kanon se pencha légèrement et effleura des siennes les lèvres du jeune Japonais... Shun frémit sous le doux contact et ses doigts fins se serrèrent un peu plus sur la nuque du Marina. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et, à son tour, posa ses lèvres sur celles de son séduisant cavalier pour un baiser léger comme une aile de papillon, juste pour lui montrer qu'il avait aimé qu'il l'embrasse… Kanon ne le considérait donc pas comme un enfant et son cœur s'emballa à cette pensée. Mieux que ça, il avait même avoué qu'il était jaloux, tout comme pourrait l'être... un amoureux...? Il posa à nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule du Dragon des Mers et se laissa emporter par cette exquise sensation et cette douce chaleur qui avait envahit son corps sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi...

\- J'aime être dans tes bras Kanon... Murmura t-il de sa voix douce.

Le slow touchait à sa fin et le nuage qui les avait isolés du reste des danseurs se dissipa. Pourtant, Kanon et Shun firent comme si de rien était, semblant ne pas remarquer ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Et alors que les autres danseurs quittaient la piste, eux, continuaient à danser. Le Gemini faisait doucement glisser ses mains sur le dos d'Andromède, sentant le jeune Chevalier divin frémir sous ses doigts à travers le fin tissu de sa chemise et Shun avait lui toujours la tête posée sur l'épaule du Dragon des Mers et caressait la nuque de se dernier à travers les longs cheveux vague de l'océan. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas et brillaient aussi intensément l'un que l'autre.

\- Alors nous sommes deux à avoir quelque chose à avouer... Moi, j'ai aimé que tu m'embrasses... Et je dois te dire que tu le fais très bien... Chuchota le Gemini contre l'oreille du jeune Japonais. On peut recommencer...Si tu veux...

\- Oh, je crois que non, tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir...

Le jeune Japonais fut interrompu par les lèvres du Marina qui capturèrent à nouveau les siennes... Cette bouche était à la fois douce mais ferme et Shun se laissa aller à la douceur du baiser. Le baiser fut léger au départ, comme les deux précédents. Et puis Kanon après avoir un peu hésité passa sa langue sur la bouche du Chevalier divin pour en demander l'accès. Il insista sans insister, ne sachant pas comment allait réagir Shun qui n'avait peut-être jamais embrassé quelqu'un avec un vrai baiser... Les doigts de Shun se crispèrent un peu sur la nuque du Général. Il savait comment se passait un vrai baiser bien sûr... A 17 ans ce sont des choses qu'on sait, mais pour lui c'était la première fois. Il recula un peu son visage... Est-ce que Kanon allait le trouver trop... naïf...

\- Je... Excuse-moi, mais... je n'ai jamais fait ça et... j'ai peur de ne pas savoir...

Apparemment, Shun n'était pas prêt à approfondir le baiser et Kanon le comprit très bien. Il sourit tendrement à Andromède lorsque ce dernier lui avoua qu'il n'avait jamais fait cela et qu'il avait peur de ne pas savoir. Le Général de Poséidon releva le visage angélique de son jeune ami et plongea ses yeux émeraude remplis de tendresse dans le regard de jade du joli Chevalier divin.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Shun... C'est moi qui me suis montré peut-être un peu trop entreprenant...Et puis pour ce qui est de savoir ou pas, ne t'en fais pas. Il faut un temps pour tout... Et puis si tu veux, je t'apprendrai... Comme pour les ricochets tout à l'heure... Enfin si tu veux bien d'un professeur comme moi pour ce genre de leçon... Ajouta le beau Marina avec un clin d'œil.

Et puis là, ce fut la catastrophe ! Soudain, Shun venait de s'apercevoir que la musique s'était arrêtée, le temps d'une petite pause peut être. Kanon et lui étaient seuls sur la piste et plusieurs regards étaient braqués sur eux... Certains amusés, d'autres attendris et d'autres encore, un peu concupiscents... Le pauvre Andromède lâcha le Marina et se recula, un peu perdu et très gêné d'être ainsi, le centre d'intérêt.

\- Partons d'ici s'il te plait... Murmura t-il en posant un regard implorant sur le beau Grec qui lui, ne semblait pas gêné du tout.

\- Je n'ai plus trop envie de rester moi non plus... Avoua le Dragon des Mers en prenant la main de Shun dans la sienne et en entrecroisant ses doigts avec les doigts fins du jeune Japonais. On peut aller se promener quelque part si tu veux. A moins que tu ne préfères rentrer au Sanctuaire. Proposa t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie du club.

Leurs doigts étaient entrecroisés et ils marchèrent quelques instants dans la rue sans rien dire. Shun se sentait proche du Marina et savourait ce moment de calme après la musique du Kadéïs. Puis il repensa à ce qu'avait dit le Dragon des Mers.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure... Je voulais que tu m'embrasses, j'y pensais depuis que tu m'as invité à dîner, et puis... quand tu l'as fait, je me suis retrouvé un peu... perdu...

Le jeune homme leva son regard vert sur le beau visage de son compagnon.

\- J'ai adoré le contact de tes lèvres et... je veux bien que tu m'apprennes... euh... les baisers bien sûr, mais aussi... tout ce qui va avec... Il eut un petit sourire charmant et inconsciemment coquin : et... je ne veux que toi comme professeur pour ce genre de leçon...

Ils avaient traversé le village et se retrouvaient maintenant sur une petite route qui s'en allait dans la campagne. Shun lâcha la main de Kanon et alla vers des arbres. Il s'appuya au tronc de l'un d'eux et pencha un peu la tête de côté en regardant le Général qui l'avait rejoint et avait posé ses deux mains sur le tronc de chaque côté de son visage…

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer au Sanctuaire maintenant, et puis je préfère être avec toi...Que dirais-tu de me donner ma première leçon ? Je me sens prêt maintenant et il n'y a personne pour nous regarder...

Le Général de Poséidon n'attendit pas sa réponse. Après tout, il la connaissait déjà. Kanon approcha alors lentement son visage de celui de Shun et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Au début, leurs regards étaient fixés l'un dans l'autre et puis ils fermèrent les yeux lorsque le beau Grec caressa de sa langue les lèvres d'Andromède demandant l'accès à sa bouche… Shun qui jusque là avait les mains posées sur la taille du Marina, leva les bras et vint les nouer autour du cou du Gemini. Kanon sentit alors les doigts fins de son jeune ami caresser sa nuque sous ses longs cheveux vagues de l'océan tandis que les douces et fines lèvres du Chevalier divin s'entrouvraient laissant le muscle doux et humide envahir sa bouche et goûter sa saveur. Shun laissa échapper un soupir d'aise qui alla se perdre dans la bouche du Dragon des Mers… Ils se goûtèrent ainsi pendant un long moment alternant baisers légers et baisers plus fougueux avant que le Général ne les cesse et ne se recule un peu afin d'admirer le joli visage d'Andromède qui sous l'effet de l'émotion avait prit une jolie teinte rosée. Puis, Kanon se détacha de l'étreinte de son jeune ami et déboutonna sa propre chemise faisant apparaître devant les grands yeux verts d'Andromède un torse puissant et musculeux...

\- Vas-y Shun... Touche-moi... N'aie pas peur... Demanda le Général de Poséidon alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée...


	4. Un séduisant professeur

CHAPITRE 4 : UN SEDUISANT PROFESSEUR

Le baiser dura longtemps et Shun se sentait tout chaud de l'intérieur... Une chaleur jusqu'ici inconnue mais si agréable qu'il voulait aller plus loin pour savoir si ça allait être de plus en plus agréable... Le jeune Japonais laissa glisser son regard sur le torse et le ventre du Dragon des Mers et se sentit rougir encore un petit peu plus si c'était possible. Il leva les yeux vers le regard rempli de tendresse du Général et, malgré lui, avança sa main qui se posa tout doucement sur les pectoraux de son ami. Il ne fit que les effleurer tout d'abord du bout des doigts puis s'enhardit peu à peu et s'amusa à redessiner chaque muscle dans ses moindres creux et ses moindres bosses... Puis enfin, Shun y mit les deux mains et sentit Kanon frémir lorsque ses doigts arrivèrent à la frontière délimitée par la ceinture de son pantalon...

\- Ta peau est très douce et j'adore la toucher... Murmura Andromède d'une voix douce et enrouée par l'émotion.

A ce moment là, Kanon ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Shun. Le jeune Japonais éprouvait-il de la crainte, du désir ? Après tout, c'était sa première expérience. Toujours est-il que lui, tout Général qu'il était, était entrain de fondre comme neige au soleil sous les doigts caressants de Shun.

\- Touche-moi encore Shuny… Caresse-moi… Laisse aller tes doigts où ils veulent aller…Murmura Kanon contre la bouche d'Andromède.

A ce moment là les mains du Marina descendirent le long des hanches de Shun. L'une d'entre elle resta sur une hanche tandis que l'autre poursuivait sa route le long de sa cuisse. Andromède arqua légèrement le dos, ses mains délaissant un instant le torse et le ventre du Gemini pour venir s'agripper aux épaules de ce dernier. Kanon picorait de baisers la gorge de Shun dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide sous l'effet de l'émotion. Et puis, le Dragon des Mers glissa sa main sous la chemise de son charmant élève pour caresser sa peau douce, effleurant au passage les petits boutons de chairs qui durcirent peu à peu. Tout en fixant Andromède de son regard émeraude, Kanon déboutonna la chemise du jeune homme et retira le vêtement devenu gênant. Il posa ses lèvres sur la peau nouvellement mise à nue, et en embrassa chaque centimètre, du cou jusqu'au nombril... Puis, il cessa ses baisers et se recula légèrement afin d'ôter sa propre chemise. Or, dans sa hâte, Kanon avait oublié de défaire les boutons des manches et il batailla un peu avant de pouvoir se défaire du morceau de tissu dont ses mains étaient restées prisonnières... Il sourit à Shun de sa maladresse et enlaça tendrement le jeune Chevalier divin…

\- On en était où mon doux élève ? Ah oui... Je voulais que tu me touches encore... Que tu laisses aller tes doigts où bon te semble sur mon corps...Mais tu préfères peut-être que je te montre. Après tout c'est moi le professeur. Et après tu auras une interrogation pour voir si tu as bien compris la leçon...

\- Oui, montre moi... Parvint tout juste à murmurer Andromède qui découvrait mille sensations sous les mains douces et caressantes du Gemini.

Il sentait son corps réagir sous les caresses du Général et cette délicieuse chaleur qui l'envahissait de plus en plus. Puis Kanon le reprit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur l'herbe douce, entre les arbres où commença alors la plus douce des leçons...  
Les lèvres et les mains du beau Général étaient partout à la fois sur son visage et sur son corps... Ses lèvres étaient en train de titiller les petites perles roses de sa poitrine et le jeune homme eut l'impression de flotter, que son corps ne lui appartenait plus... Ses doigts fins couraient sur le dos du Marina et s'agrippaient parfois à ses épaules lorsque les sensations étaient trop fortes.

\- Puisque tu es prêt à aller plus loin mon bel élève, continuons notre petit cours.

Le Dragon des Mers fit alors descendre sa main plus bas et la posa sur l'entrejambe de Shun…

\- C'est moi qui te fait cet effet bébé... ? Demanda Kanon taquin avec un grand sourire. Tu aimes que je te touche là... ? Ajouta t-il alors qu'il sentait sa propre entrejambe durcir de plus en plus dans son pantalon.

Shun était complètement perdu dans ces sensations toutes nouvelles pour lui. C'était lui qui avait dit à Kanon de continuer, de lui montrer, mais lorsque la main du Général se posa sur son entrejambe gonflée il tressaillit et poussa un petit cri. De la surprise ? Du plaisir ? De l'appréhension ? Il n'en savait trop rien lui-même...

\- Oui, j'aime que tu me touches... Murmura t-il tout de même.

Et c'était vrai, mais quelque part une petite voix lui murmurait de ne pas aller trop vite... Et puis le Général lui retira avec des gestes doux son pantalon et son sous-vêtement arrachant un frisson au jeune Japonais. Les lèvres douces et chaudes de Kanon se promenèrent sur sa peau nue, le faisant soupirer et gémir d'aise. Jamais Shun n'avait connu un tel plaisir, un tel bien être et son corps brûlant et sa virilité tendue lui soufflaient que ce n'était que le début... Et puis soudain, la bouche caressante du Dragon des Mers effleura son sexe gonflé de désir, lui envoyant comme une décharge électrique dans tout le corps.

\- Attends Kanon... non, je... attends un peu, tout va trop vite...

Andromède se redressa, le rouge aux joues et le souffle court et s'appuya au tronc d'arbre. Il prit son pantalon d'une main tremblante et le posa sur son sexe tendu afin de le cacher... Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi de grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues veloutées.

\- Pardonne-moi... Dit-il d'une voix hachée. C'est moi qui te demande de le faire et maintenant, je... Ca me fait un peu peur... C'est idiot je sais ! Il haussa légèrement les épaules. Je crois que je suis idiot de toute façon, dans ce domaine... Il releva alors ses grands yeux de jade vers ceux du Général avec un peu d'appréhension… Je comprendrais que tu sois fâché contre moi...

Kanon se releva à son tour et il fut prit de remords devant le désarroi de Shun… Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine… Il ramassa alors sa propre chemise et la posa sur les épaules d'Andromède afin de le couvrir. Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir avec lui contre l'arbre. Il enserra tendrement le jeune Chevalier divin et se mit à le bercer doucement pour le consoler.

\- Non mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. Je sais que c'est toujours difficile la première fois que l'on découvre de telles sensations. Ne pleure plus mon cœur, ça va aller. Nous attendrons que tu sois prêt... Nous attendrons le temps qu'il faudra… Murmura tendrement le beau Général en embrassant les douces mèches vertes de Shun sans cesser de le bercer...

Shun serra avec reconnaissance la chemise de Kanon sur ses épaules et se laissa aller contre le torse puissant du Gemini Ses bras étaient si forts, si réconfortants et sa voix si chaude et douce à cet instant, pour lui... Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il ait peur tout à coup ? Pourtant c'était ce qu'il souhaitait depuis le début de la soirée, connaître la douceur des mains du beau Marina sur sa peau... lui appartenir... Et soudain Andromède réalisa ce qui lui arrivait... le pourquoi de cette peur...

\- Je crois savoir pourquoi... Dit à mi-voix le jeune Japonais. Faire l'amour, c'est se donner entièrement, n'est-ce pas ? Appartenir corps et âme à quelqu'un... le laisser prendre possession de... ton corps...

Shun sentait le cœur du Général de Poséidon battre contre sa joue... Un battement régulier et rassurant, mais sans doute plus rapide qua la normale... Etait-ce parce qu'il était presque nu dans ses bras ?

\- En fait je crois que c'est cette... possession... qui m'a fait peur... Ce mot est encore associé à... Hadès, je crois pour moi... J'essaie de ne plus y penser mais c'est difficile !

Le Chevalier divin releva son visage vers celui de Kanon et sa main se leva pour caresser la joue du séduisant Marina, faisant par ce geste, glisser la chemise sur ses épaules laiteuses.

\- Pourtant... j'aime que tu me touches, j'aime découvrir ces sensations avec toi... Kanon, tu veux bien m'aider à repousser cette peur ? Lorsque tu m'auras... pr... pris une fois... je suis sûr que je n'aurai plus peur de ce mot...

C'est d'une voix un peu tremblante et le visage rougissant que Shun avait prononcé cette dernière phrase. Puis il repoussa son pantalon qu'il avait posé sur son entrejambe toujours gonflée et regarda le beau Grec dans les yeux.

\- Et pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure... Oui, c'est toi qui me mets dans cet état...

'Faire l'amour, c'est se donner entièrement... Appartenir corps et âme à quelqu'un... le laisser prendre possession de ton corps...' avait murmuré Shun. Ainsi, c'était ça ! La trace d'Hadès était toujours présente à l'esprit d'Andromède et c'est cette seule pensée qui avait fait peur au jeune Chevalier divin. Kanon resserra son étreinte sur le corps de Shun et posa ses lèvres sur les doux cheveux de jade.

\- C'est vrai que l'amour part du principe d'appartenir corps et âme à une personne. Mais il faut que tu arrives à dissocier ça d'avec Hadès. Lorsque tu te donnes à une personne par amour, c'est que tu aimes cette personne et les sentiments sont réciproques... Or, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Hadès, c'était tout à fait différent. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

\- Oui, je comprends ce que tu veux dire... Répondit Shun à voix basse. Se donner à quelqu'un par amour doit être si merveilleux...

Kanon prit dans la sienne la main de Shun qui caressait sa joue et déposa sur la paume et le bout de ses doigts une multitude de baisers. Il riva ses yeux émeraude dans le regard vert limpide avant de relever le visage de l'ange qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aiderais à transcender cette peur mon ange. Je te le promets…

\- Je te remercie d'accepter de m'aider... Je... ce ne sera peut être pas facile et j'espère que tu ne perdras pas patience...

Le regard émeraude de Kanon se posa sur le sexe du Chevalier divin et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra tandis qu'il se sentait devenir de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son jean... Il fit glisser sa main vers l'entrejambe de Shun et frôla du bout des doigts la virilité d'Andromède… Mais, il retira sa main avant d'aller plus loin et se releva tenant toujours son précieux fardeau dans ses bras.

\- Je veux te faire découvrir mille sensations sous mes caresses et en découvrir autant sous les tiennes mon bel ange...Mais pas ici dehors en pleine nature comme des sauvages. Je veux te faire l'amour jusqu'au bout de la nuit et plus loin encore... Mais je veux que notre première fois soit inoubliable et j'aimerai que ça se passe dans un endroit beaucoup plus intime... Si tu es d'accord bien sûr...

Le jeune Japonais se mordit les lèvres pour retenir son petit cri, mais Kanon n'insista pas et il se demanda s'il en était soulagé ou bien déçu... Andromède récupéra donc son pantalon et leurs deux chemises et se blottit dans les bras forts de son compagnon.

\- Jusqu'au bout de la nuit et plus loin encore... Répéta le jeune Chevalier de sa voix douce. Je te fais confiance... emmène moi là où tu veux...

Kanon posa ses lèvres sur les doux cheveux verts du Chevalier divin, ferma les yeux et intensifia son cosmos. Une légère brise se leva et quelques mèches vagues de l'océan vinrent caresser le doux visage de Shun qui ferma ses beaux yeux verts et enfouit son visage d'ange dans le cou du Gemini. Bientôt la nuit fut éclairée par une lumière vive et ils disparurent dans des brumes dorées...

Shun avait l'impression de ne peser rien du tout dans les bras du Dragon des Mers. Il s'y sentait si bien, au chaud, protégé de tout... Le Général de Poséidon avait promis de l'aider à surmonter cette peur de la possession et Andromède lui faisait confiance. Il ferma les yeux en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son compagnon et lorsqu'il les rouvrit la seconde suivante, ils se trouvaient dans une chambre inconnue... Un temple, ça c'était certain... celui des Gémeaux certainement... La première chose que vit Andromède, c'est le grand lit qui semblait les attendre et il bénit l'obscurité de la pièce qui cacherait peut être la légère rougeur qui montait à ses joues... Dans cette chambre, dans ce lit, Shun allait offrir son innocence, sa virginité et... son amour...? au Général en chef de l'armée de Poséidon, le beau et sensuel Kanon des Gémeaux...

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et seul un rayon de lune arrivant à se frayer un passage à travers un rideau mal tiré venait à peine l'éclairer… Kanon s'approcha du grand lit de fer blanc cassé et tenant toujours Shun dans ses bras, retira le couvre-lit. Il se baissa ensuite légèrement, mit un genou sur le bord et déposa Andromède sur les draps de satin rouge et noir. Il embrassa tendrement les douces lèvres du Chevalier divin et se redressa un peu pour admirer le joli visage angélique. Malgré la faible lueur qui éclairait la chambre, Kanon remarqua la jolie teinte rosée qui colorait les joues pales du jeune Japonais. Le Dragon des Mers s'allongea près de lui sur le côté, la tête appuyé sur une de ses mains et l'autre caressant doucement le torse à la peau de nacre. Ses yeux émeraude se plongèrent dans les deux perles limpides qui le regardaient avec une pointe d'appréhension...

\- Je sais que tu as peur. Mais je t'ai promis de t'aider et je le ferais...

Puis le Gemini se releva et se mettant à genoux sur le lit, défit la ceinture et les boutons de son jean sans toute fois le retirer. Il vint ensuite se rallonger près de Shun et posa délicatement sa main sur la cuisse fine et fuselée du jeune Japonais qu'il commença à caresser du bout des doigts... Shun n'avait jamais dormi sur des draps de satin et il trouva le contact doux et frais, très agréable.

\- Je sais que je... je ne devrais pas avoir peur mais ce... c'est plus fort que moi, je te demande pardon... Il prit une grande inspiration. Ca va aller...

Le regard vert du jeune Japonais se posa sur la peau bronzée du ventre plat du beau Général et il rougit un peu plus... Il était partagé entre l'envie de fermer les yeux pour dissimuler sa gêne et celle de continuer à regarder le beau visage au-dessus de lui, où brillaient les yeux pratiquement de la même couleur que les siens... Ses mains se posèrent timidement sur les épaules du Dragon des Mers et il les laissa courir sur ses pectoraux bien dessinés en redessinant les creux et les bosses du bout de ses doigts fins... Il s'aventura même sur le ventre dénudé par le pantalon ouvert et sentit le Général frémir... Il pouvait donc, lui aussi, donner du plaisir au beau Général... Cette idée lui plaisait beaucoup...

Le corps de porcelaine de Shun étendu sur les draps de satin rouge et noirs offrait au regard du Gemini un magnifique tableau érotique qui attisa un peu plus son désir… Kanon s'efforçait de ne pas trop le montrer, mais ses sens étaient en ébullition et il avait l'impression que de la lave en fusion avait remplacé le sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il se retienne sinon il risquerait d'être un peu brusque avec Shun et ça, c'était hors de question. Et c'était une des raisons pour laquelle il n'avait pas retiré son pantalon... La seconde étant qu'il espérait que Shun s'enhardisse un peu et le retire lui-même... Le Marina se rallongea auprès de son jeune ami et reprit ses caresses sur le corps de l'ange qui soupirait d'aise entre ses bras puissants. Kanon sentit les doigts fins de Shun caresser son torse et il ne put s'empêcher de frémir lorsque les doigts du Chevalier divin se posèrent sur son ventre dénudé par le pantalon ouvert. Les mains agiles de Kanon quant à elles, couraient toujours sur l'intérieur des cuisses fines et fuselées du jeune Japonais. Puis, il plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux purs de Shun et alors qu'un sourire à la fois tendre et charmeur éclairait son visage encadré de mèches rebelles aux couleurs de l'océan, il guida sa main vers l'entrejambe du jeune Japonais et la posa sur le sexe tendu qu'il commença à caresser de haut en bas en prenant soin de bien dégager le bout extrêmement sensible qu'il effleura avec son pouce... Les yeux du Général étaient plongés dans les siens et Shun put y lire une grande tendresse et une telle douceur qu'il passa outre sa peur et se laissa emporter par le tourbillon de sensations qui parcouraient son corps... Et là, il se dit que le moment était arrivé... Pour la première fois de sa vie Andromède allait atteindre les sommets du plaisir... son premier orgasme... Son regard de jade toujours fixé dans les yeux de son amant, le Chevalier divin ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais à la place se mordit le poing pendant qu'il se libérait en gémissant sur les doigts experts du beau Gemini.

\- Ooooh Kanon, mon Dieu... Ooooh ouiiiiiiii... Laissa t-il échapper malgré lui, derrière son poing serré.

Le Dragon des Mers lui sourit tendrement et se pencha sur son ventre pour en lécher la semence.

\- Tu es prêt à aller plus loin mon ange ? Chuchota tendrement le beau Grec en descendant entre les cuisses pâles de Shun et en les lui écartant délicatement découvrant ainsi la petite fleur du Chevalier divin dont il entreprit de caresser sensuellement le contour avec sa langue...

Shun frémit légèrement et releva un peu la tête pour regarder le Général. Il se demandait si c'était... normal de faire ça... En tout cas il trouvait très excitant de le regarder faire... et surtout il se demanda quel goût cela pouvait bien avoir... Il poserait la question à Kanon plus tard… Il se rallongea et gémit doucement en sentant les mains de Kanon lui écarter doucement les cuisses... Ca c'était un moment qu'il redoutait un peu tout en étant curieux de connaître les sensations qu'il allait découvrir… Un petit cri lui échappa lorsque la langue douce et chaude de son amant, commença à caresser sensuellement le contour de son petit orifice... Inconsciemment il écarta un peu plus les cuisses... Il voulait plus... Il voulait que cette langue si douce entre en lui pour lui faire... il ne savait pas trop quoi en fait, mais il savait qu'il allait encore avoir du plaisir...

\- Ne t'arrête pas je t'en prie... j'adore ça et je voudrais que ça ne finisse jamais...

\- Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment, je vais de ce pas accéder à ta demande mon ange... Répondit Kanon qui avait légèrement relevé la tête avant de replonger entre les cuisses pâles et fuselées du jeune Japonais.

Le Gemini glissa sa langue dans la petite entrée jusque là inviolée et la fit roulée sensuellement caressant bien l'intérieur du délicieux puis d'amour... Shun gémissait de plus en plus en sentant le muscle doux et chaud du séduisant Marina caresser son intimité qui s'ouvrait comme petite fleur au soleil... Puis, il se redressa et tout en embrassant Andromède du nombril jusqu'au cou, colla son bassin contre celui de Shun, ses longs cheveux vagues de l'océan dansant sur le torse nacré de son jeune amant. Le Général de Poséidon se cambra et ses hanches commencèrent un ardent mouvement de va et vient augmentant son désir et faisant renaître un peu plus celui de Shun...

\- Shun... Shun... J'ai tellement envie de toi... Soupirait le Gemini contre les lèvres entrouvertes d'Andromède.

Puis, le Marina se releva et glissant ses mains dans la ceinture de son pantalon, le fit descendre sensuellement le long de ses cuisses halées. Il le retira ensuite complètement offrant au doux regard de Shun une érection plus que conséquente moulée dans le tissu de son boxer... Shun se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en rougissant un peu mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de regarder ce bel instrument de plaisir… Kanon lui avait murmuré qu'il avait envie de lui et le Chevalier divin savait ce que cela signifiait. Il imagina le sexe du Général en lui... Très excitant, mais est-ce que c'était possible ? C'était autrement plus imposant que sa langue... Il avança la main et effleura du bout des doigts le sexe tendu du Marina. Puis son instinct lui souffla les gestes... Il se redressa aussi et plongea son regard limpide dans les yeux rempli de désir de Kanon... Ses doigts fins se glissèrent dans la ceinture du sous vêtement qui descendit lentement sur les cuisses du Général... les doigts remontèrent en caressant sa peau nue jusqu'à l'objet de sa convoitise... Oui, Kanon avait envie de Shun et son désir était si présent qu'il en était presque douloureux... Le Gemini rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un petit soupir de soulagement lorsque son sexe enfin libéré de sa prison de tissu se dressa fièrement vers le ciel…

\- Est-ce que je peux te toucher moi aussi ? Demanda t-il d'une voix un peu hésitante, tout en se disant que c'était idiot comme question.

Pour toute réponse, le Dragon des Mers posa sa main sur celle d'Andromède et l'amena sur son sexe pulsant... Le jeune Japonais referma ses doigts sur le magnifique objet de plaisir et commença à le caresser lentement… C'était doux et chaud... La peau fine glissait sous ses doigts pour le plus grand plaisir du Général. Shun repensa à ce que lui avait fait le Marina un petit instant plus tôt et essaya de reproduire ses gestes. Le jeune Chevalier accéléra ses mouvements sur le membre dressé sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il allait déclencher... Kanon allait prendre son plaisir et se répandre sur ses doigts, comme lui-même l'avait fait tout à l'heure... Surtout ne pas sursauter et continuer la caresse... ne pas paniquer... Le Général avait l'air d'aimer c'est donc qu'il n'était pas si maladroit... Le cœur du Chevalier divin battait la chamade dans sa poitrine... Presque autant que tout à l'heure lorsque les rôles étaient inversés... Et puis le corps de son bel amant se tendit tout entier et, avec un cri de plaisir, Kanon jouit intensément sur les doigts fins qui le caressaient… Shun ne put retenir un léger sursaut et crispa un peu sa main sur le sexe pulsant, mais sans arrêter tout de même ses va et vient prolongeant ainsi l'orgasme du Grec jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse jusqu'à la dernière goutte... Puis il ouvrit ses doigts et les regarda d'un air un peu perdu... Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? Il leva son regard brillant vers le visage de Kanon...

\- Je suis désolé... j'ai encore des progrès à faire je crois... Mais j'ai aimé te caresser comme ça... murmura t-il en rougissant et en regardant ses doigts emplis de semence.

Il était si mignon avec son air un petit peu perdu…

\- Ne sois pas désolé...Tu as été reçu haut la main à ce petit examen... Lui répondit le Dragon des Mers en prenant le visage du Chevalier divin en coupe dans ses mains et il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, Kanon regarda les doigts de Shun. Ces si jolis doigts qui l'avaient merveilleusement bien amené à la jouissance...

\- Laisse faire ton instinct mon ange… Murmura t-il contre les lèvres d'Andromède avant de l'embrasser tendrement...

\- Tu es trop indulgent avec moi, je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, mais... je ne demande qu'à apprendre...

'Laisse faire ton instinct' avait aussi dit le Général. Andromède porta sa main à ses lèvres et lécha ses doigts d'un air méfiant au début, puis plus convaincu... Il sourit en regardant son amant.

\- C'est donc ce goût que ça a... je me demandais depuis tout à l'heure... J'adore ! Mais c'est étrange de se dire que c'est... Enfin, non rien, c'est bête ce que j'allais dire !

Ils s'allongèrent et Shun vint se blottir dans les bras de son beau professeur... Ses doigts fins se promenèrent sur le torse aux muscles bien sculptés qu'il redessina d'un air rêveur et admiratif.

\- Tu es très beau Kanon... Murmura le jeune Japonais d'une voix douce et un peu timide, mais sincère.

Andromède n'avait pas conscience de sa propre beauté et il trouvait merveilleux et un peu étonnant que quelqu'un comme le Dragon des Mers, si beau, si attirant et si sexy, puisse trouver du plaisir à être avec lui et à lui enseigner les délices de l'amour. Et en plus il sentait bien qu'il s'attachait à son séduisant compagnon et cela lui faisait un peu peur... Un petit soupir lui échappa...

\- Et moi je te trouve magnifique Shun d'Andromède... Est-ce que te rends tu comptes que tu es entrain de me faire perdre la tête bel ange ? Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant... Ce bien être qui m'envahi lorsque tu es dans mes bras... Puis, avec un petit sourire charmeur et le regard plus brillant que jamais : Crois-tu qu'un professeur puisse tomber amoureux de son élève ?

Shun ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsque Kanon lui affirma qu'il le trouvait magnifique et se sentit tout bizarre lorsqu'il rajouta qu'il était entrain de lui faire perdre la tête...

\- Oh,je... et bien... Il cacha son visage dans les longs cheveux de son amant et laissa échapper un petit rire ravi. Je suis content si j'arrive à te faire perdre la tête... et encore plus si je t'apporte du bien être...

Andromède releva la tête à la question du Général. Etait-il sérieux ? Il fixa un instant les beaux yeux émeraude qui brillaient comme des pierres précieuses. Il y vit tant de douceur et de tendresse que les larmes envahirent son regard limpide.

\- Je ne sais pas si un professeur peut tomber amoureux de son élève, mais c'est très souvent que l'élève tombe amoureux de son professeur... Murmura le jeune Japonais toujours rouge comme une jolie tomate.

Le jeune homme sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine... Est-ce que ce garçon superbe qu'était le Dragon des Mers pouvait vraiment l'aimer lui ? Ce serait un bonheur tellement immense ! Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues veloutées sans qu'il puisse les arrêter... Des larmes de bonheur... Le Gemini crut un instant que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement son rythme cardiaque était élevé. 'C'est très souvent que l'élève tombe amoureux de son professeur...' Avait répondu Shun dans un murmure. Puis les beaux yeux purs et limpides d'Andromède s'emplirent de larmes et Kanon se sentit fondre. Le Dragon des Mers posa un index sous le menton du Chevalier divin, lui fit relever la tête et plongea son regard émeraude dans les jolies perles de jade du jeune Japonais.

\- Pardon mon cœur si je t'ai fait de la peine, ou blessé avec mes propos... Ce n'était pas voulu.

Il déposa une multitude de petits baisers sur les joues pâles et les yeux d'Andromède afin de faire disparaître les larmes qui s'en échappaient.

\- Mais non tu n'as rien dit pour me blesser ou me faire de la peine, rassure-toi ! Bien au contraire... J'ai toujours été comme ça ! Je pleure que ce soit de peine ou de joie... On s'est souvent moqué de moi à ce sujet, mais impossible de me retenir, elles coulent toutes seules ! Là, en l'occurrence c'est parce que je suis trop heureux !

Puis, un beau sourire un peu timide toute fois mais rempli d'espoir s'afficha sur le visage du beau Grec.

\- Shun mon ange... Ta réponse... Lorsque tu dis que l'élève tombe souvent amoureux de son professeur... Tu veux parler de toi et moi n'est-ce pas... Cela signifierait que tu voudrais bien qu'il y ait quelque chose de plus fort entre nous ?

Kanon sentait le cœur de Shun atteindre des records de vitesse et il en était de même pour le sien. Il serra un peu plus tendrement son jeune amant dans ses bras et soupira de bonheur et d'espoir... D'espoir car, de tendres sentiments étaient entrain de naître au fond de son cœur et il espérait qu'il en était de même pour Shun vis à vis de lui...

\- C'est mon vœu le plus cher ! Affirma Shun tremblant d'émotion. Qu'il se passe quelque chose de fort entre nous ! J'y pense depuis que je t'ai rencontré sur le port... En fait... il y a longtemps que tu as attiré mon regard et... mon cœur... Et si je suis revenu en Grèce c'était un peu dans l'espoir de te rencontrer...

Il porta ses mains à ses joues et eut un petit rire un peu nerveux.

\- C'est pénible aussi de rougir comme ça pour un rien ! J'aimerais tellement avoir plus d'assurance ! Pour moi qui n'aime pas me faire remarquer c'est plutôt raté... Son regard de jade se leva vers Kanon. Qu'est-ce que tu dois penser de moi... Rajouta t-il non sans une petite touche de coquetterie voulue ou non...

Kanon fut soulagé lorsque Shun le rassura sur le fait qu'il n'avait rien dit pour le blesser ou lui faire de la peine car si ça avait été le cas, le Gemini s'en serait énormément voulu. Il ne se serait pas pardonné d'avoir fait couler des larmes sur le magnifique visage angélique du Chevalier divin. Et quand Shun avoua qu'il pleurait parce qu'il était heureux le Dragon des Mers en fut encore plus attendri. Il se redressa alors et s'asseyant sur le lit, attira le jeune Japonais à lui et le serra encore plus dans ses bras. Il fallait pourtant qu'il calme un peu ses pulsions ou sinon, il finirait par étouffer son jeune ami tellement son étreinte était forte. Le Gemini desserra un peu ses bras et vint nicher son visage dans le cou d'Andromède, respirant à plein poumon la délicieuse odeur et mordillant la peau tendre du Chevalier Divin. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Comment Shun, un être aussi parfait et au cœur aussi pur pouvait vouloir qu'il y ait quelque chose de plus intense entre eux. Lui, qui avait fait tant de mal par le passé, ne se sentait pas le droit d'être aimé comme Shun était prêt à le faire. Pourtant, son cœur lui dictait le contraire. Il fallait qu'il oublie ces années de sa vie où il avait fait autant de mal autour de lui, ne serait-ce que pour Shun... Puis, le Général glissa ses doigts dans les soyeux cheveux verts du jeune Japonais et les caressa doucement.

\- Et moi j'aime quand tes joues prennent cette jolie couleur tomate. Et puis, en ce qui concerne cette assurance qui te manque comme tu le dis si bien, elle viendra avec le temps et l'expérience... Mais pour cela il faut que tu prennes confiance en toi et que tu n'aies pas peur de faire les choses. N'aies pas peur de prendre des initiatives dans la vie comme en amour...

Shun essuya ses yeux. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrête de pleurer à la moindre émotion ! Il n'était plus un enfant maintenant, il avait 17 ans et il était en train d'être initié à l'amour avec le plus beau professeur qui soit ! Et qui plus est, Kanon disait être prêt à aller plus loin avec lui, si les sentiments étaient réciproques... Et ils l'étaient ! Alors plus de larmes, il était un homme maintenant ! 'Prendre des initiatives dans la vie comme en amour...' avait dit le beau Marina... Shun était en train d'entortiller une longue mèche bleue autour de son index d'un air pensif... Un petit sourire flotta sur ses lèvres roses... Il avait adoré donner du plaisir à Kanon tout à l'heure et il y avait autre chose qu'il aimerait découvrir maintenant...

\- Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais... te faire, comme tu m'as fait tout à l'heure... Euh... avec la langue, tu sais ? Il sentait ses joues toutes chaudes mais continua quand même. Je sais qu'on peut le faire aussi avec les doigts et surtout avec le... enfin quand on veut vraiment appartenir à celui qu'on aime et aussi... le posséder...

Décidément ce mot avait du mal à passer... Andromède prit une grande respiration et plongea son regard confiant dans celui de son amant.

\- Je voudrais que nous fassions vraiment l'amour... ne faire plus qu'un avec toi... Mais avant j'aimerais bien... te toucher... Ne sachant pas trop comment définir l'endroit qu'il voulait caresser, il glissa ses doigts entre les cuisses du beau Grec. Ici... j'ai trouvé ça tellement troublant quand tu m'as caressé là avec ta langue...

Kanon sourit à la proposition du Chevalier divin et frissonna rien qu'en pensant à ce que pourrait faire la délicieuse langue de Shun si elle caressait une certaine partie de son intimité. Une jolie couleur rosée teinta les joues d'Andromède et Kanon ne le trouva que plus beau et plus craquant.

\- C'est vrai mon Shuny. On peut faire des prouesses avec la langue... Mais aussi avec les doigts et surtout avec le sexe... Et le plaisir est aussi fort pour celui qui donne les caresses que pour celui qui les reçoit...

Pourtant, le Gemini remarqua un certain gène dans la voix de Shun lorsqu'il parla de posséder l'autre. Andromède prit une grande inspiration. Certainement pour se donner du courage sur ce qu'il allait demander à son séduisant professeur. En effet, Shun voulait faire l'amour avec le Dragon des Mers. Ne faire plus qu'un avec lui...

\- Moi aussi je veux que nous fassions l'amour... Que nous nous donnions l'un à l'autre. Et surtout mon ange, je voudrais de tout mon cœur que tu n'aies plus peur de ce mot...

'Ne faire plus qu'un avec toi' avait dit Shun. Cela signifiait qu'il était prêt à se donner corps et âme au beau Marina. Puis, Kanon sentit des doigts un peu hésitants certes, mais sachant tout de même ce qu'ils faisaient, glisser entre ses cuisses et commencer à caresser son intimité... Il ferma les yeux sous la surprise, et poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Instinctivement, il écarta un peu plus les cuisses et le jeune Japonais commença à caresser l'intimité toute chaude... le pourtour d'abord, car il n'osait pas enfoncer son doigt directement... Et puis au fur et à mesure qu'il massait, la petite fleur s'entrouvrit et le doigt d'Andromède pénétra dans la douce moiteur...

\- C'est tout chaud, tout doux et tout serré... Murmura Shun à voix basse. J'espère que je ne te fais pas mal...

Kanon avait raison, c'était une caresse aussi agréable à faire qu'à recevoir ! Il s'enhardit un peu et enfonça complètement son doigt dans l'étroit passage puis le fit bouger doucement... Il le ressortit et l'enfonça à nouveau, guettant sur le visage du Général de Poséidon, les réactions de celui-ci... Puis Shun décida de changer... Il se glissa entre les cuisses relevées de son amant et sa langue vint remplacer son doigt. Il lécha la petite fleur d'amour un long moment, enfonçant sa langue à l'intérieur comme Kanon le lui avait fait avant... Il avait adoré cette douce pénétration et il aimait le faire aussi et regarder ensuite la petite entrée palpitante et brillante de salive... Son regard glissa sur son propre sexe gonflé de désir et il se dit que ça devait être très excitant de s'enfoncer dans ce puits d'amour tout chaud... Mais le petit trou luisant semblait si fragile et si étroit... Il rougit et leva son regard de jade vers Kanon qui faillit bien se noyer dans les magnifiques pierres précieuses qui le regardaient d'un air un peu gêné hésitant à faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire... Un regard troublé, interrogatif et un peu perplexe...

Le beau Marina savait que Shun avait des doigts de fée. Il en avait eu la preuve peu de temps auparavant lorsqu'il avait atteint la jouissance grâce aux caresses du Chevalier divin sur son sexe gonflé de plaisir... Et là, en sentant le doigt de son jeune amant caresser le contour de sa petite fleur et s'enfoncer doucement dans son intimité, le Dragon des Mers en eut la confirmation.

\- Oh oui chéri ! Enfonce bien ton doigt... Fais le bouger. Oui comme ça c'est bien... N'aies pas peur. Ca ne me fait pas mal...Dit le Gemini la voix déformée par les sensations exquises que lui apportait l'affolante caresse du doigt de Shun à l'intérieur de son intimité…

Puis, le jeune Japonais retira son doigt et Kanon releva légèrement la tête pour voir le visage de Shun plonger entre ses cuisses. Aussitôt, une vague de chaleur et de plaisir l'assaillit encore plus intensément. En effet, Andromède enfonça sa langue dans le petit trou qu'il avait auparavant bien enduit de salive et la fit aller et venir à l'intérieur comme il l'aurait fait avec son propre sexe.

\- Oh Shun ! Shun ! Encore chéri ! Ta langue est si douce... j'aime la sentir me caresser à l'intérieur... haletait le Général de Poséidon, la tête rejetée en arrière en faisant glisser ses doigts dans les soyeux cheveux de son jeune amant. Laisse parler ton cœur mon ange. Et fais ce que tu as à faire… Affirma le Dragon des Mers en posant une main sur la virilité dressée et l'autre sur la joue de porcelaine de son jeune amant...

Kanon était aux anges. La tête rejetée en arrière, ses longs cheveux aux couleurs de l'océan s'étalant sur ses épaules et sur l'oreiller en un doux rideau de soie, les yeux fermés et la bouche entre ouverte, il gémissait à presque en perdre haleine sous les affolantes caresses que lui prodiguait Shun.

'Fais ce que tu as à faire...' Avait répondu le Marina à l'interrogation muette du jeune Chevalier. Donc il l'incitait à continuer et à faire ce dont il avait très envie, c'est à dire pénétrer dans le doux puits d'amour...

\- Mais... le passage est si étroit... Murmura Andromède. Puis rougissant : enfin je ne veux pas dire que je sois si... euh... imposant...

\- Tu sais mon Shuny, ce petit trou est un point assez étroit certes, mais il a la faculté de s'ouvrir comme une fleur au soleil lorsqu'il est stimulé par d'ardentes caresses... Essaya de le rassurer Kanon.

Mais le jeune homme trouvait son sexe si gros à côté de la petite entrée qui avait l'air si fragile... Mais il avait tellement envie de s'y enfoncer que s'en était presque douloureux... Mais il y avait toujours ce mot 'possession' qui trottait dans sa tête... Prendre possession de Kanon ! Oh non il n'y arriverait pas...

\- Oh non, je ne peux pas ! S'écria t-il.

Shun se recula dans un coin du lit et cacha son visage dans ses mains, non sans avoir ramené un bout du drap rouge et noir sur lui pour cacher un peu sa nudité et son érection et aussi, comme pour se protéger un peu.

\- Je suis désolé, pardonne moi... Dit-il d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots qu'il s'efforçait de retenir.

Kanon était désemparé et son cœur se serra face aux larmes d'Andromède. Il voulait tant aider le Chevalier divin à vaincre cette phobie du mot 'possession'. Il rejoignit Shun et une fois auprès de son jeune amant, se glissa tout contre lui. Il enleva les mains qui cachaient le visage du jeune Japonais et le prit dans ses bras en le berçant tendrement et en déposant de doux baisers sur le visage baigné de larmes.

\- Oh Shun mon doux amour je t'en prie ne pleure plus... Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas. Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai à vaincre tes démons intérieurs et je le ferais... Même si je dois pour cela employer mes pouvoirs...

Oui, Kanon était prêt à tout pour qu'Andromède et lui puissent s'aimer sans que le souvenir d'Hadès ne vienne hanter les pensées du Chevalier divin.

\- Ensuite, je voudrais que tu te dises une chose mon ange... C'est que ni toi, ni moi, n'allons prendre possession du corps de l'autre. Nous allons tout simplement nous faire l'amour intensément... Passionnément...

Andromède se blottit dans les bras forts de son amant et se laissa bercer par les mots d'explication et de consolation. Le jeune Chevalier avait passé ses bras autour de la taille du Général et avait posé sa tête sur son torse. Quand Kanon le tenait comme ça, toutes ses peurs s'envolaient...

\- Je te remercie d'être si patient avec moi... Je suis désolé, je... je sais que ça ne se fait pas de... de laisser comme ça son partenaire... Il releva son visage pour regarder le Marina. Pourtant... j'avais très envie de le faire tu sais... s'en était douloureux...

Les lèvres du Marina s'ourlèrent d'un petit sourire.

\- Oui mon Shuny, je sais à quel point cela peut être douloureux. Acquiesça le Gemini en pensant à sa virilité tendue qui avait à ce moment là un grand besoin d'être soulagée. Je le sais d'autant plus car vois tu... en ce moment, une certaine partie de mon anatomie que tu dois sentir contre ta cuisse d'ailleurs, rêve d'une douce main entrain de la câliner...

Et en effet, Shun sentait la virilité dure de Kanon contre sa cuisse... Puis il repensa que le Grec avait dit qu'il utiliserait même ses pouvoirs pour l'aider à vaincre ses démons intérieurs...

\- Quels pouvoirs pourrais-tu donc utiliser pour m'aider ? Demanda le Chevalier d'Andromède un peu intrigué. Puis plus bas : Il faut absolument que j'arrive à prendre sur moi, je suis ridicule avec cette histoire de possession ! Je sais que faire l'amour, ça n'a rien à voir avec... ce qui m'est arrivé... Faire l'amour c'est un échange, n'est ce pas ? Il baissa un peu ses jolis yeux et rougit : et puis... je t'aime...

\- Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai à vaincre tes démons intérieurs. Je te l'ai promis... Et lorsque je fais une promesse, j'essaie de la tenir… Affirma le Dragon des Mers en déposant un doux baiser sur les boucles vertes du jeune Japonais.

Shun blotti dans les bras de Kanon avait fini par se calmer et ne pleurait plus. A croire que les baisers du Marina avaient le pouvoir de faire disparaître les chagrins… Le Général se détacha un peu de son jeune amant et riva son regard émeraude dans les prunelles de jade tout en caressant tendrement la joue de porcelaine du jeune Japonais.

\- Je vais entrer dans ton esprit… Commença Kanon d'une voix à la fois grave et douce. Et une fois à l'intérieur de ta mémoire je ferai disparaître le souvenir d'Hadès qui hante tes pensées en le faisant passer dans mon propre esprit... Ensuite, dès qu'il sera en moi, j'utiliserai mon rayon satanique afin de le détruire également de ma mémoire. Par contre je dois t'avouer quelque chose. C'est qu'après, je risque de ne pas être en très grande forme. Mais tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter. J'ai la faculté de récupérer assez vite...

Andromède poussa un petit cri horrifié et se redressa brusquement, fixant son amant de ses profonds yeux verts.

\- Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça ! Tu as eu suffisamment de malheurs toi aussi sans en plus endosser les miens ! Puis plus doucement : mais je te remercie, tu es un amour... J'arriverai à vaincre ma peur avec ton aide, mais pas de cette manière là. On dit que les épreuves que nous subissons nous aident à progresser dans la vie et à mieux nous défendre par la suite... Ce sera vrai pour moi aussi. Je ne veux pas que cet épisode horrible de ma vie séjourne dans ton esprit, ne serait ce qu'un instant, je t'aime trop pour cela !

Kanon voulut répliquer, dire à son jeune amant que la plupart des malheurs qui lui étaient arrivés à lui, Shun d'Andromède, avait été provoqués par son ambition démesurée et les batailles d'Asgard et de Poséidon dont il avait été l'instigateur...

\- Shun...mon tendre amour... Commença le Général de Poséidon sans pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout de sa phrase…

En effet, Shun semblait métamorphosé. Il y avait tant de force et de détermination dans son refus que les mots du Marina moururent au fond de sa gorge avant qu'il ne puisse continuer sa phrase. Andromède n'était pas conscient de cette beauté et de cette force qu'il dégageait en cet instant... Ses yeux étaient plus verts et plus brillants que les plus belles émeraudes et remplis d'une détermination farouche qu'il trouvait toujours en lui lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient... Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du Marina et s'allongea à nouveau sur le lit sans le quitter du regard... Puis il releva et écarta ses cuisses fuselées avec un doux sourire un peu gêné…

\- Fais-moi l'amour... jusqu'au bout... Murmura t-il. Prends-moi maintenant je t'en prie... Lorsque tu m'auras fait tien, tout ce qui s'est passé avant ne comptera plus...

\- Oui mon cœur je vais te faire l'amour... Mais avant, je veux que tu me pardonnes pour le mal que j'ai pu te faire par le passé et pour la douleur que je vais te faire ressentir lorsque je vais m'enfoncer dans ton délicieux puits d'amour... Susurra le Gemini contre les douces lèvres de son jeune amant en le fixant de son regard émeraude empli de tendresse et de passion… Je t'aime... ajouta t-il de sa voix douce et chaude emplie d'émotions...

\- Je n'ai pas peur de cette douleur là... je sais qu'elle sera brève et vite remplacée par un immense plaisir... Et puis j'ai toute confiance en toi...

En effet Andromède n'avait pas peur de la douleur... Il en avait vu d'autres dans sa jeune vie et malgré son apparence fragile, il ne l'était pas tant que ça. Au cours de ses combats passés il avait appris à connaître la force qu'il avait en lui... Et puis, il aimait le beau Général. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune Chevalier divin était amoureux et découvrait, grâce à son séduisant professeur, tous les gestes de l'amour... Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser quoique ce soit gâcher cette première fois. Son regard de jade se plongea dans les yeux brillants de désir du Marina.

\- Viens mon amour, je suis prêt... Murmura Shun de sa voix douce.

Alors oui Kanon allait lui faire l'amour et le prendre comme Shun le lui avait demandé !

Le Dragon des Mers glissa entre les jambes du Chevalier divin et lui fit écarter et relever ses cuisses fines et fuselées afin de bien découvrir la petite entrée palpitante… Une fois l'intimité dévoilée, Kanon positionna son sexe douloureux à force d'être gonflé contre la petite fleur d'amour et y pénétra tout doucement par petits coups de reins avec un petit soupir de soulagement. Il enfonça d'abord juste le bout de son sexe, ne voulant pas aller trop vite, essayant de freiner ses ardeurs et se retira pour s'enfoncer à nouveau de quelques centimètres… Le Gemini ne quittait pas du regard son jeune amant, guettant chaque réaction dans les jolis yeux de jade. Mais, ce que le Marina redoutait le plus arriva car même s'il s'était fait le plus doux possible pour entrer dans le doux fourreau de chair jusque là inviolé, une expression de douleur se dessina sur le joli visage de Shun qui crispa ses doigts sur les draps de soie rouge et noirs jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses phalanges… En effet, cette douleur était presque insupportable et Andromède sentit des larmes couler de ses yeux fermés, sans qu'il puisse les retenir... Pourtant, pas un cri ne s'échappa de sa gorge… Juste un petit gémissement continu et des larmes…

\- Dis moi si la douleur est trop vive mon cœur et j'arrêterai immédiatement. Murmura le Général de Poséidon en passant ses doigts dans les soyeux cheveux verts et en déposant de tendres baisers sur les lèvres de son délicieux Chevalier divin…

Le Général avait proposé d'arrêter immédiatement, mais Shun savait que ce n'était pas la solution car autrement, la fois suivante ce serait pareil et puis, il ne voulait pas renoncer à connaître cette sensation qui l'excitait déjà malgré la douleur.

\- Non ne t'arrête pas... ça passe déjà... ne t'en fait pas chéri... Viens, enfonce toi plus encore...

Une agréable chaleur commença à irradier dans les reins et le bas ventre du jeune Chevalier divin, au fur et à mesure que le sexe du Gemini s'enfonçait par petits coups dans son intimité... Il leva un peu son bassin pour mieux l'accueillir et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer le nouveau petit cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlés... Alors Kanon le pénétra complètement d'un puissant coup de reins tandis que le jeune Japonais se mordait la lèvre pour étouffer un cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlés qui s'élevaient dans la chambre du Marina… Il s'allongea doucement sur le corps de son jeune amant et le serra tendrement contre lui en déposant des petits baisers par ci par là, sur son front, ses yeux, son nez, ses joues pour essayer de l'apaiser… Quand le Général de Poséidon vit la douleur s'estomper et laisser place au plaisir sur le joli visage de Shun, il glissa une main dans celle d'Andromède, entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux du Chevalier divin et commença à se mouvoir dans la douce intimité en gémissant de plaisir et en fixant intensément son jeune amant de son regard émeraude enflammé par le désir. Puis, leurs doigts se séparèrent et Kanon se redressa légèrement. Ses longs cheveux formant un doux rideau de soie aux couleurs de l'océan sur le torse le ventre de Shun, le Gemini prit appui sur ses mains et accéléra le rythme de ses va et vient à l'intérieur du délicieux puits d'amour...

\- Oh mon ange j'aime tant être en toi... Je t'aime... je t'aime...

Ca y est, Shun sentait en lui, le sexe tout entier de Kanon, et pendant que celui ci l'inondait de baisers afin d'essayer de lui faire oublier la douleur, le jeune Chevalier se demanda encore une fois par quel miracle quelque chose d'aussi... enfin d'une taille tout de même importante, avait pu entrer dans un passage aussi étroit... Mais le jeune homme oublia bien vite toutes ces interrogations sous le plaisir qui envahissait entièrement son corps à présent. Terminée la douleur... une immense chaleur se répandait dans tout son corps sous les allées et venues du sexe du Général dans son intimité. Instinctivement, le jeune Japonais noua ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant tandis que ses mains caressaient les épaules sous la peau desquelles il sentait jouer les muscles...

\- Moi aussi je t'aime... Haleta t-il. Je ne ressens plus aucune douleur maintenant... Oh oui, bouge chéri... c'est si bon de te sentir tout au fond de moi !

Ses doigts se perdaient dans les douces mèches aux couleurs de l'océan qui caressaient son torse et il voyait tant d'amour dans les yeux émeraude qui le regardaient que les derniers petits restes de peur disparurent complètement. Il ne faisait plus qu'un avec le beau Marina... Il se donnait corps et âme et c'était un sentiment tellement merveilleux… Et pour Kanon plus rien ne comptait à part le joli visage de Shun, ses yeux de jade qui le regardaient avec amour et passion et son corps souple qui dansait entre les draps de soie rouge et noirs et le corps superbement sculpté du Gemini ; tout cela au rythme des mouvements de bassin de ce dernier... Kanon ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de les ré ouvrir craignant qu'il ne s'agisse d'un rêve... Mais non, Shun, son doux et tendre amour était bien là et leur plaisir augmentait au fil des coups de reins de plus en plus rapides du Dragon des Mers. Le jeune Japonais avait plongé ses doigts fins dans les cheveux aux couleurs de l'océan et les vagues de plaisir dont les deux amants étaient submergés étaient si intenses qu'elles lui firent rapidement perdre pied... Et soudain, Shun n'y tint plus, tout son corps se crispa et il se répandit en longs jets sur son ventre nacré avec un long cri de plaisir... Sous l'intensité de la jouissance, Andromède resserra sa petite fleur autour du sexe du Gemini qui dans un ultime et puissant coup de reins craqua. Son corps tout entier se cambra et rejetant la tête en arrière, la bouche entr'ouverte, le beau Gemini se libéra dans le puits d'amour du Chevalier divin en criant son bonheur...

Le Général de Poséidon resta encore un instant dans la douce intimité, savourant le contact avec ce bel ange aux yeux de jade qui faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre... Un ange qui le rendait fou de désir et de passion... Kanon se retira ensuite délicatement de la douce moiteur de Shun. Il enlaça tendrement le magnifique corps de porcelaine qui venait de lui offrir un plaisir incommensurable et embrassa tendrement les douces lèvres du Chevalier divin pour un nouveau baiser passionné...

\- C'était si bon de ne faire qu'un avec toi... Je t'aime tellement mon doux amour... Murmura Kanon dans un soupir contre les lèvres joliment dessinées d'Andromède...

Ainsi c'était ça faire l'amour avec la personne que l'on aime ! Se donner l'un à l'autre sans retenue et sans peur... recevoir autant que donner... Lorsque Shun avait senti couler en lui la semence tiède de son Général d'amour, des millions d'étoiles s'étaient mises à danser devant ses yeux et il eut l'impression de recevoir le plus beau cadeau du monde... l'amour...

\- C'était merveilleux ! Haleta Andromède. Lorsque tu as... enfin lorsque tu as coulé en moi, je... j'ai eu l'impression de voir toutes les étoiles du ciel et... j'ai eu très chaud ! C'était très excitant et très agréable... Cette chaleur si douce mais si intense ! Et même à un moment... je ne sais ce que tu as touché au fond de moi mais j'ai senti comme un courant électrique dans tout mon corps ! Je ne trouve pas les mots pour décrire ça, mais... j'ai adoré !

Le jeune Japonais releva son joli visage vers celui du Marina et rougit légèrement un peu embarrassé.

\- Mais peut être que ça ne se fait pas de raconter toutes ces choses... si c'est le cas, excuse-moi... Puis avec un petit sourire : en tout cas je n'ai plus peur maintenant... j'appartiens au garçon que j'aime...

\- Pour moi aussi c'était fabuleux. Tu étais magnifique mon cœur. Fit le Général de Poséidon en caressant les soyeux cheveux verts de son jeune amant. Ce que j'ai touché au fond de toi est un point extrêmement sensible chez les garçons. Un point qui a pour but de déclencher un plaisir intense lorsqu'on le touche… Mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Au contraire, je suis heureux de savoir ce que tu as ressenti. assura le Dragon des Mers. Et puis si tu es satisfait de ces petites leçons, c'est que le professeur n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il en a l'air... Ajouta t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Puis, Kanon prit le visage d'Andromède en coupe dans ses mains et riva son regard émeraude dans les deux perles de jade qui le regardaient avec amour.

\- Que dirais-tu si le professeur demandait à son précieux élève de lui montrer s'il avait bien assimilé la leçon... Suggéra Kanon en promenant doucement ses deux pouces sur les jolies lèvres de Shun qui eut un doux sourire…

\- Justement... j'y pensais et je me demandais si je pourrais moi aussi, atteindre ce point au fond de toi et te donner autant de plaisir que tu m'en as donné... Mais toi, tu es un merveilleux professeur et tu sais plein de choses, et moi... je ne sais pas si je vais savoir... Mais j'en ai très envie...

Et puis Shun se souvenait que plus tôt il avait eut peur de cet acte d'amour et qu'il n'avait pas pu pénétrer l'intimité de Kanon... Mais depuis, il s'était laissé prendre par le beau Général de Poséidon et de plus il avait adoré ça et n'avait plus peur de cette possession là... Il adressa un tendre sourire au Dragon des Mers et le repoussa doucement afin qu'il se rallonge, puis il vint se mettre entre les cuisses écartées de son amant... Le Gemini se laissa aller et ferma les yeux en soupirant de plaisir… Instinctivement, il écarta un peu plus ses longues cuisses musclées pour permettre à Andromède de continuer plus aisément ses caresses à cet endroit... Shun commença à caresser doucement du bout des doigts la petite fleur d'amour du beau Grec qui ne demandait qu'à le laisser entrer... Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et poussa un petit gémissement de satisfaction.

\- J'espère que je ne vais pas te faire mal... Murmura t-il de sa voix douce. J'ai peur d'être un peu maladroit et de ne pas faire exactement ce qu'il faut... Tu me diras n'est ce pas ?

\- Oh oui ! Fais bien bouger tes doigts... Comme tout à l'heure...Caresse moi bien à l'intérieur... Haletait le Marina la voix déformée par les sensations exquises que lui procuraient les doigts de Shun.

Pourtant, même s'il avait l'impression d'être à l'agonie, les doigts du jeune Chevalier divin ne suffisaient plus... Le Dragon des Mers n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait à présent le sexe tout entier de Shun en lui…

\- Viens maintenant... Prends-moi mon Shuny... Fais-moi l'amour ... Supplia le Général de Poséidon en fixant le doux visage de son jeune amant de ses deux émeraudes emplies de désir et de passion...

Oui Shun en avait envie lui aussi... Son sexe était presque douloureux tellement il était dur et il se dit que ce serait tellement délicieux de l'enfoncer dans cette douce chaleur.  
Andromède ressortit ses doigts de la fragile petite fleur et positionna son sexe contre l'intimité du Marina... Son inexpérience et ses pulsions du moment l'auraient poussé à s'enfoncer d'un seul coup, mais il repensa à la douleur qu'il avait ressentie alors que Kanon le prenait avec mille précautions... Donc le jeune Chevalier pénétra pour la première fois dans le doux fourreau avec sa douceur et sa délicatesse habituelle... Un petit gémissement de plaisir sortit de ses jolies lèvres entrouvertes... Kanon ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure et réprima un petit gémissement de douleur lorsque la virilité gonflée de son bel ange pénétra son intimité. Douleur qui disparut bien vite et fut remplacée par un plaisir intense et surtout l'immense bonheur de sentir le sexe de Shun investir toute son intimité. Enfin Andromède prenait possession de son corps. C'était certain et à présent, le Général de Poséidon en avait la preuve... Son Shuny d'amour avait enfin et sans doute pour toujours vaincu sa peur du mot possession...

\- Oh chéri c'est si bon ! C'est comme si je me fondais en toi... Tu es si chaud et si serré autour de moi...

Shun commença à bouger lentement dans le doux fourreau de chair... Ne pas jouir trop vite surtout, pour profiter un maximum de cette excitante sensation ! pensait-il en lui même. Et pour que Kanon aussi profite pleinement de cet instant... Le Gemini noua ses jambes autour des reins de son amour et se mit à tanguer voluptueusement des hanches. Ainsi, il calqua le rythme de son bassin sur les va et vient de Shun et se fit pénétrer plus profondément.

\- Va plus loin mon amour... N'aies pas peur tu ne me fais pas mal... Haletait le Dragon des Mers.

Les mouvements de Shun s'intensifièrent et Kanon ne put retenir un cri de plaisir intense lorsqu'il sentit le sexe dur et long de son jeune amant toucher le fameux point sensible au fond de lui.

\- Oh oui mon doux ange ! C'est si bon ! Continue...

Il y était arrivé... Il avait enfin réussit à vaincre cette peur de la possession ! Il s'était laissé prendre par son beau Dragon des Mers et maintenant c'était lui, Shun, qui prenait ce corps si magnifique... Et c'était si bon, si fort... Pourquoi avoir eu peur de cet acte d'amour ? Andromède se le demandait à présent... Shun obtempéra sans se faire prier et pénétra entièrement dans le doux fourreau délicieusement serré. Il enserra dans ses doigts fins le sexe tendu de son amant et le caressa au même rythme que lui même allait dans l'intimité du Marina. Prendre du plaisir et en donner... Il n'avait pas oublié les mots de son beau professeur... Puis, au bout de quelques allées et venues, tout son corps se crispa et il se répandit dans la douce intimité avec un cri de plaisir qu'il lui fut impossible de retenir.

\- Oh mon amour c'est merveilleusement bon ! Oh ouiiiiiiiii ! J'adore ça !

En jouissant, Shun avait rejeté la tête en arrière et le Général ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette pure beauté, de cette pure merveille qu'était Shun à ce moment là. Les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, le Chevalier Divin était magnifique dans l'atteinte de l'extase... Kanon incapable de retenir plus longtemps tant d'émotions, tant de sensations craqua à son tour. Le corps du Dragon des Mers se cambra et il se libéra sur les doigts cajolant de son amour en tremblant de plaisir et criant son bonheur...

Puis, Andromède vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Kanon, encore tout essoufflé mais le sourire aux lèvres. Il posa ses doigts fins et encore tous mouillés sur les lèvres du Marina et les caressa doucement avant de venir y poser ses lèvres pour un baiser sensuel.

\- Merci mon amour... murmura ensuite le jeune Chevalier. Merci de m'avoir aidé à vaincre ma peur... Je sais maintenant que se donner par amour n'a rien d'effrayant et que c'est entièrement différent de ce qui m'est arrivé... euh... dans le passé... C'était plus le mot que l'acte qui me faisait peur et... je me rends compte maintenant que c'était idiot...

Shun suçota encore un instant ses doigts, sans se rendre vraiment compte de l'effet que cela pouvait bien produire sur le Général qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux.

\- Je crois que j'adore ce goût... c'est indéfinissable mais c'est très... excitant... Ca m'apaise un peu mais... en même ça me donne envie de recommencer...

Les beaux yeux verts limpides et purs se levèrent vers ceux de son amant.

\- Ce n'est pas bien peut être, mais c'est ce que je ressens... Je t'aime mon Général d'amour...

Le Dragon des Mers qui jouait machinalement à remettre de l'ordre dans les soyeux cheveux verts se redressa un peu.

\- J'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour t'aider mon cœur. Par n'importe quel moyen j'aurais fait disparaître cette peur. Affirma le Général de Poséidon de sa voix douce et grave. Tu sais mon ange... j'étais vraiment prêt à entrer dans ton esprit pour cela... Ajouta t-il en caressant la douce joue de velours de son jeune amant.

Et puis Shun s'était mit à sucer ses doigts comme il aurait sucé une délicieuse friandise en disant qu'il adorait ce goût. Kanon ne pouvait quitter du regard cette jolie bouche si bien dessinée et les doigts qu'elle suçotait... Andromède n'avait que 17 ans et Kanon découvrait avec lui un nouveau monde attirant, captivant, érotique... Et il adorait ça... Tout comme il adorait tenir dans ses bras le corps souple et chaud d'Andromède, toucher sa peau douce comme de la peau de pêche, sentir contre ses lèvres la douce chaleur de celles de Shun, son souffle paisible lui caresser la peau… Les yeux d'émeraude du Général rencontrèrent les perles de jade du Chevalier divin et Kanon crut bien qu'il allait se noyer dans le regard vert à la fois captivant et enjôleur du jeune Japonais...

\- Moi aussi j'ai très envie de recommencer. Avoua le Dragon des Mers qui sentait son désir renaître contre le corps chaud d'Andromède. Je t'aime mon ange d'amour. Ajouta t-il en prenant Shun dans ses bras et en le faisant basculer pour le couvrir de son corps puissant avant de capturer ses jolies lèvres pour un doux baiser passionné...


	5. Rencontre avec l'Amour

CHAPITRE 5 : RENCONTRE AVEC L'AMOUR

Shun n'avait aucune expérience amoureuse et Kanon était le premier avec qui il faisait toutes ces choses merveilleuses, tous ces gestes d'amour. Pourtant, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme savait être troublant dans ses paroles et dans ses attitudes, peut être même à cause de son innocence... Et aussi, il se rendait compte qu'il pouvait captiver et séduire le beau Général de Poséidon et il était le premier étonné d'avoir ce pouvoir sur son aîné.

Le jeune Japonais passa ses bras blancs autour du cou de son amant et répondit aussitôt à son baiser passionné. Leurs langues se caressèrent un long moment et parfois un petit gémissement échappait à l'un ou à l'autre... Les mains d'Andromède descendirent sur les fesses fermes du Marina afin de le plaquer plus contre lui...

\- Fais moi l'amour encore une fois mon beau Général... Murmura Shun contre la bouche du Grec. Ce n'est pas raisonnable je le sais et même je ne me reconnais pas de te demander ça, mais j'ai encore envie...

Kanon était allongé sur Shun et ses longs cheveux formaient un rideau océan autour du visage angélique du Chevalier divin. Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux cette bouche fine et ses lèvres si joliment ourlées qui lui murmuraient de lui faire l'amour encore une fois... Le Général de Poséidon avait l'impression de faire un rêve éveillé. Un rêve à deux qu'il faisait avec Shun. Et le Dragon des Mers s'enfermait de plus en plus dans ses sentiments. Ces sentiments qui au fil des heures étaient devenus si forts pour son jeune amant… Il avait l'impression d'être drogué et ce par la plus douce des drogues qu'il avait trouvée et qui se nommait Shun, Chevalier divin de la constellation d'Andromède... Et c'était le jeune Japonais qui le menait dans ce Paradis ; dans un échange de douceur et de plaisir intense.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu soies raisonnable mon doux ange. Surtout avec des envies comme celle-ci. souffla le beau Grec son regard émeraude planté dans les yeux de jade qui lui faisaient face tandis que ses doigts entamaient un lent mouvement de va et vient sur le sexe durci du Chevalier divin…

Shun se cambrait en gémissant sous les affolantes caresses du Dragon des Mers…

\- Tu aimes ça. N'est-ce pas mon doux amour… Laisse-toi aller mon ange. Ne pense qu'au plaisir que te donnent mes doigts… Continua le séduisant Marina de sa voix douce et chaude…

Les doigts habiles et doux du beau Grec l'emmenaient inévitablement vers le plaisir et Shun entendait comme à travers un doux cocon, sa voix chaude et veloutée qui lui soufflait de se laisser aller, de ne penser qu'au plaisir que lui donnait ses doigts...

\- Oh oui j'adore ça ! Je sais que peut être je ne devrais pas autant aimer, mais c'est si bon quand c'est toi qui le fait ! J'espère qu'un jour je serai aussi doué que toi mon amour...

Au bout d'un petit moment, le Dragon des Mers cessa les allées venues de ses doigts et descendit sur le sexe tendu de désir qu'il prit entre ses lèvres chaudes… Il le suça tout doucement d'abord, puis, alors que les gémissements de Shun devenaient de plus en plus intenses, le va et vient des lèvres du beau Gemini se fit plus ferme sur la colonne de chair du Chevalier divin. Il continua à sucer à plusieurs reprises le sexe tendu sur toute sa longueur, en prenant soin de bien titiller le bout hyper sensible avec sa langue faisant apparaître quelques gouttes de sperme tandis que ses doigts se posaient sur les testicules gonflés du jeune Japonais et les malaxaient souplement…Un petit cri échappa à Shun lorsque la langue chaude titilla le bout sensible et il se rendit compte que quelques gouttes de sperme s'échappaient, preuve que le moment suprême n'était pas loin...

Kanon caressa de ses lèvres chaudes et de sa langue le sexe de Shun avec tant d'ardeur et de passion qu'il ne fallut pas longtemps au Chevalier divin pour craquer et se libérer dans la bouche de son talentueux amant. Le Gemini se délecta du délicieux nectar jusqu'à la dernière goutte tandis que lui, Andromède, tentait de maitriser son cri de plaisir qui retentit tout de même dans la chambre…

Puis le Marina remonta alors le long du corps de son jeune amant et posa ses lèvres encore humides de semence sur celles de Shun afin que ce dernier puisse à nouveau se goûter...

\- Tu es déjà très doué mon cœur. Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que tu avais des doigts de fée et je n'ai pas changé d'avis. dit le Général de Poséidon entre deux baisers échangés avec le jeune Japonais. Puis d'une voix traduisant son désir et le regard enflammé par la passion : Si tu savais dans quel état je suis mon ange... soupira le Dragon des Mers.

Puis, il se rallongea sur le dos et posa ses doigts sur sa virilité en érection…

\- C'est à cause de ce que je viens de te faire mon amour... Et à présent, tu sens comme je suis tout dur et gonflé ? A quel point mon bijou d'amour à besoin de tes caresses ? Susurra le Gemini en ôtant ses doigts et en prenant la main de Shun pour la poser en une invitation sur son sexe gonflé de désir…

Le jeune Japonais ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsque Kanon lui affirma qu'il avait des doigts de fée... et encore davantage lorsqu'il vit les doigts du beau Grec glisser sur son propre sexe... Il rougit mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ce geste et de cette caresse...

\- Oui tu es tout dur et j'aime te toucher lorsque tu es comme ça... Reconnut le jeune homme en caressant doucement l'érection plus que conséquente… Puis il eut un petit sourire et se pencha sur le bel instrument de plaisir... Alors je vais essayer de... te satisfaire du mieux que je pourrai...

Kanon ferma les yeux et soupirant d'aise, frissonna de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de son tendre amour caresser son entrejambe exacerbée.

\- Oh oui mon doux amour... Prends-moi dans ta bouche et fais-moi jouir... Je n'en peux plus ! Haletait le Général de Poséidon la voix saccadée et le regard enflammé de désir alors que ses reins se cambraient pour aller vers la bouche exquise d'Andromède qui allait le faire sombrer dans un délice de sensations merveilleuses...

De son côté Shun voulait donner le même plaisir à Kanon que celui qu'il venait de recevoir... avec sa bouche et sa langue... Mais ça, il ne l'avait pas encore fait et une petite appréhension le saisit en regardant le bel instrument d'amour de son beau Général... Bon aller, il l'avait eu en lui, il pouvait bien le prendre dans sa bouche ! Timidement, le jeune Japonais commença à lécher le sexe tendu du Dragon des Mers sur toute sa longueur, plusieurs fois de suite... et puis, encouragé par les petits gémissements de plaisir de son amant, sa caresse devint plus assurée... il se concentra un instant sur le bout sensible, comme le lui avait fait Kanon juste avant. Et puis ses doigts fins se mêlèrent aux caresses, venant tirer doucement sur la peau fine pour bien dégager le bout qu'il continua de titiller du bout de sa langue... Tout en donnant du plaisir au Général, Shun se disait qu'il fallait qu'il le prenne dans sa bouche... Il savait combien c'était bon puisque Kanon le lui avait fait juste avant, mais il avait du mal à s'y résoudre... Jamais il ne pourrait le prendre tout entier ! Et alors s'il n'y arrivait pas peut être que le Marina n'aurait pas son plaisir ! Non, ça, ce n'était pas possible ! Andromède se décida pourtant à prendre dans sa bouche le sexe gonflé à l'extrême du beau Grec et ses jolies lèvres douces s'arrondirent et s'adaptèrent tout de suite au format de la virilité de son amour, arrachant un petit cri à ce dernier... Le plaisir dans ses reins se faisait de plus en plus intense et le feu irradiait dans le bas ventre du Gemini qui fit un effort presque surhumain pour ne pas jouir tout de suite tandis que son dos s'arquait malgré lui et qu'il crispait ses doigts sur les draps de satin rouge et noirs... Les gémissements du Dragon des Mers se firent de plus en plus prononcés... Les gémissements du Dragon des Mers se firent de plus en plus prononcés... Les lèvres d'Andromède allaient de plus en plus vite sur la hampe de chair tendue ; tellement vite et le Chevalier divin faisait ça tellement bien ! Kanon savait que Shun était doué avec ses mains et avait à présent la preuve qu'il l'était aussi avec sa bouche... La langue du jeune Japonais s'agitait contre le sexe pulsant du Marina, remontait, descendait, tournait le plus naturellement du monde autour du bout hyper sensible… Le Général de Poséidon ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La caresse humide de son amour le rendait fou. Instinctivement, il releva un peu son buste et plongea ses doigts dans les soyeux cheveux verts qu'il caressa doucement... Son sexe exacerbé de désir était soumis aux coups de langue, aux succions intenses à la fois humides et chaudes d'Andromède...

\- Oh Shun ! Oh Ouiii ! Cria le Gemini en atteignant l'extase et en se libérant dans la bouche de son amant...

Puis, le Dragon des Mers se laissa retomber haletant sur le lit en attirant Andromède sur lui.

\- Merci mon tendre amour... C'était divinement bon ! Susurra t-il en enserrant de ses bras puissants le corps fin de son jeune amant...

\- Je suis heureux que tu ais aimé... murmura Shun un peu rougissant. J'avais peur de ne pas savoir le faire et aussi de ne pas... euh... pouvoir... tu vois ? J'essayais de me souvenir comment tu faisais parce que j'avais trouvé ça tellement bon quand tu me l'as fait !

Andromède nicha sa tête dans le cou du Général de Poséidon et soupira de bonheur en caressant du bout des doigts le torse de son bel amant. Parfois il avait encore du mal à croire à cette merveilleuse histoire qu'il vivait avec le séduisant Dragon des Mers. Ce dernier lui avait tout appris de l'amour et le jeune Japonais adorait ça…

\- Je t'aime mon beau professeur d'amour... Dit-il de sa voix douce. Puis il regarda Kanon avec un charmant petit air coquin : dis-moi, est-ce qu'on a... tout fait... ou bien est-ce que tu as encore plein de choses à m'apprendre ? Moi j'espère qu'il y a encore des tas de choses à découvrir...

A présent les deux amoureux se reposaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Shun redessinait du bout de ses doigts fins les muscles du torse du Gemini en une douce caresse. Le souffle chaud du jeune Japonais dans son cou apaisait le Général qui resserra ses bras sur le corps de son amant et embrassa tendrement les soyeuses mèches vertes. Shun était heureux d'avoir pu amener Kanon à la jouissance et le Marina sourit à la remarque d'Andromède.

\- Je vois de quoi tu veux parler mon doux ange. Et j'avais confiance en toi. Je savais que tu pouvais le faire...Confia le Général de Poséidon.

Et puis Kanon fondit à nouveau sous l'air coquin qu'avait pris le jeune Japonais…

\- Les leçons sont loin d'être terminées mon Shuny et le professeur que je suis et qui t'aime à la folie se fera un plaisir de les continuer dès demain...

\- Tant mieux s'il y a encore plein de leçons… Murmura t-il avec un joli sourire. Tu es un professeur merveilleux… tendre, patient et attentionné et je t'adore ! Je suis heureux que ce soit toi qui m'apprennes tout ça... je suis heureux que nous soyons ensemble...

Andromède sentait ses yeux se fermer tous seuls. Il essaya de lutter encore un peu pour rester avec son amour, mais le sommeil vint à bout de ses forces et il se laissa aller dans les bras protecteurs qui l'entouraient. C'est alors que le Marina n'entendit plus de bruit à part celui de la respiration lente de Shun.

\- Fais de beaux rêves mon doux ange... Murmura tendrement le Gemini en resserrant son étreinte sur le corps soupe de Shun…

Puis à son tour, il ferma ses beaux yeux émeraude et se laissa cueillir par les bras de Morphée...

Kanon ouvrit les yeux. Qu'elle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais le soleil était haut dans le ciel et éclairait la chambre de ses rayons lumineux. Et tout contre lui, Shun. Son bel ange endormi pour qui il vouait un amour sans borne. Le Gemini aimait tellement le jeune Japonais qui lui avait fait découvrir un monde tendre et passionné alors que lui ne connaissait rien de l'amour qu'on peut donner à quelque un et recevoir en retour. Et ce monde c'était celui de l'amour avec un grand 'A'. Kanon était certes le professeur de Shun dans ce domaine, mais c'était Andromède qui lui avait appris la chose la plus importante. Le Marina se demanda un instant lequel des deux avait fait le premier qui les avait fait se rapprocher. Etait-ce Shun en l'ayant rejoint sur la plage ou lui au 'Kadéïs' lorsqu'ils dansaient et qu'il avait embrassé le Chevalier divin ? Aucune importance. Ils avaient l'un pour l'autre un amour incommensurable et c'était le principal. Kanon repoussa d'un geste tendre quelques mèches vertes qui barraient le visage de l'ange qui dormait contre lui puis fit glisser sa main sur le doux visage de porcelaine et effleura de son pouce les jolies lèvres fines dont il n'arrivait plus à se passer. Il se pencha un peu et y déposa un petit baiser aussi léger que les ailes d'un papillon. Puis, doucement, sans bruit, afin de ne pas réveiller son tendre amour qui dormait si paisiblement, le Général se leva et seulement vêtu de ses longs cheveux océan se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche…

Il entra dans la douche et ouvrit le robinet. Une fois l'eau à bonne température, il ne s'agissait pas de se brûler ni d'attraper froid, il se glissa sous le jet. Aussitôt, une multitude de petits diamants transparents vint mouiller ses longs cheveux vagues de l'océan faisant ressortir son air rebelle et sauvage. Le Dragon des Mers tendit son visage au jet et fermant les yeux, il soupira d'aise comme si la caresse venait de la main de son amour…

\- Shun… Murmura-t-il tout bas.

Il resta ainsi un petit moment, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur son visage et son corps. Ce corps superbement sculpté empreint des baisers et des caresses de son ange aux jolis yeux de jade… Il versa un peu de gel douche dans le creux de sa main et entreprit de laver chaque parcelle de son corps. Une délicieuse odeur de jasmin s'élevait dans la pièce au fur et à mesure que le Marina faisait glisser ses doigts sur son torse. Puis ses mains descendirent lentement vers ses hanches et quand elles terminèrent leur course sur sa virilité, une chaleur familière commença à l'envahir. Il ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse avant d'atteindre un point de non retour et il retira ses mains de dessus son sexe qui commençait à gonfler…

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre, Andromède fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui se faufilait par l'entrebâillement des rideaux et qui lui caressait le visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en constatant que Kanon n'était plus dans le lit. Puis il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain et sourit... un bref instant il avait eu peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve... Il se rallongea et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller du Gemini, tout imprégné de son odeur qu'il aimait tant... Un petit frisson de plaisir parcourut son corps... Puis il eut une idée... pourquoi ne pas aller rejoindre le Marina sous la douche ? Mais serait-il content de le voir arriver ? Peut être qu'il préférait se doucher tranquille... Non, le beau Général ne pouvait pas être contre une douche un peu coquine... Le jeune Japonais se leva et traversa la chambre avant d'arriver à la porte de la salle de bain devant laquelle il s'arrêta quelques secondes un peu rougissant, un peu hésitant mais très tenté par l'expérience... Enfin il poussa doucement la porte et entra, le regard tout de suite captivé par le spectacle du corps superbe de son amant. Shun resta quelques instants subjugué par ce qu'il voyait, avant de parler pour annoncer sa présence. Kanon lui tournait le dos et le regard de jade du jeune Chevalier glissa sur le corps parfait de son amour, s'attardant sur les fesses rondes et fermes et sur les longues cuisses musclées et bronzées… Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et sentit la douce chaleur qu'il connaissait bien maintenant, l'envahir…

\- Bonjour mon amour... Dit Shun de sa voix douce. Est-ce que tu accepterais ma compagnie ?

Kanon se retourna… Shun était là devant lui, un petit sourire ornant ses lèvres fines, les joues légèrement rosies par le spectacle que lui offrait le séduisant Gemini.

\- Bonjour mon cœur… Viens vite… Répondit le Dragon des Mers en lui tendant la main…

Shun s'avança vers la douche et prit sans hésiter la main de son amant pour le rejoindre dans le bac… L'eau tiède coula sur le corps du jeune Japonais et il secoua ses boucles vertes qui venaient se coller sur son visage… Il leva un regard rempli d'amour vers le Marina.

\- Ca fait du bien… Murmura t-il. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je sois venu te rejoindre, mais tu m'as manqué lorsque je me suis réveillé, et comme j'ai entendu l'eau, je me suis dit que peut être tu… voudrais bien de moi sous ta douche…

Les mains de Shun glissèrent sur les pectoraux bien dessinés du Général et remontèrent jusqu'à ses épaules avant de se croiser derrière sa nuque. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour que ses lèvres arrivent à la hauteur de celles du beau Grec et les captura pour un baiser léger tout d'abord mais qui s'intensifia bien vite lorsque les bras forts se refermèrent sur son corps et le serrèrent… Ils n'arrivaient pas à se rassasier l'un de l'autre ; leurs corps n'ayant qu'un objectif précis : se fondre encore et encore l'un dans l'autre...

\- Je n'attendais qu'une chose mon Shuny d'amour. C'est que tu viennes me rejoindre sous la douche. Susurra tout bas le beau Grec.

L'eau tiède tentait de se frayer un chemin entre leurs deux corps enlacés et miroitait sur leur peau en une multitude de perles de verre... Le Général de Poséidon repoussa d'un geste tendre les mèches humides qui collaient au visage de l'ange serré contre lui. Il ne cessait d'admirer les courbes parfaites de ce doux visage qui avait déjà subi tant d'épreuves dans sa courte vie. Ses lèvres vermeilles et charnues comme un beau fruit mur dans lequel on a une envie folle de croquer. Un regard profond de la couleur du jade où deux flammes passionnées dansaient au rythme des émotions d'Andromède... Des flammes qui ne dansaient à présent que pour le beau Dragon des Mers...

Kanon reprit possession de la bouche de son jeune amant, sa langue venant caresser sa jumelle dans un sensuel ballet amoureux leur faisant pousser des petits soupirs de plaisir. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent à en perdre le souffle, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, comme si c'était la première fois et qu'ils se découvraient et à la fois comme si c'était la dernière fois et qu'ils voulaient tout donner dans ce dernier baiser... Shun ne pensait plus à rien lorsque Kanon l'embrassait de cette façon, plus rien ne comptait que cette volupté, cette excitation qui le tenait alors... Il appartenait corps et âme à cet homme magnifique qui lui avait fait et lui faisait encore découvrir l'amour charnel mais aussi l'amour avec un grand A.

Puis le Marina détacha ses lèvres de celles de Shun et attrapa le flacon de gel douche et en versa sur ses mains avec un tendre regard pour son doux amour... Au contact de l'eau, le gel se transforma en une mousse odorante et le Gemini commença à faire glisser ses mains doucement, avec amour sur le corps tout frémissant du Chevalier divin... Andromède ferma les yeux et soupira sous les mains du Marina qui couraient partout sur son corps. Elles étaient partout et pas une parcelle de peau ne leur échappa... Shun avait l'impression de flotter dans un univers de douceur et de chaleur aussi car son corps tout entier devenait de plus en plus brûlant sous les mains douces et baladeuses du beau Grec...

\- Oh mon amour, c'est merveilleusement bon... Son regard vert, pur et amoureux se leva vers le visage du Général. Tu sais, je crois que je vais... je vais encore... Oh chéri ! Son corps se tendit et il jouit sur son ventre recouvert de mousse en rougissant... Je suis désolé...

Shun avait un peu honte de ne pas avoir pu retenir son plaisir. Pourtant Kanon y arrivait lui... Il devait donc y avoir un moyen...

\- Ne sois pas désolé mon cœur. Ton joli bijou d'amour avait tout simplement besoin de se libérer à nouveau.

Le Dragon des Mers s'accroupit devant Shun et tandis que ses mains se posaient sur les fesses rondes du jeune Japonais, il lécha sensuellement la semence sur le ventre de ce dernier et ce jusqu'à la dernière goutte avec un plaisir certain… Il se releva ensuite et reprit possession des lèvres du Chevalier divin pour un tendre baiser.

\- C'est pas mauvais mélangé au gel douche. Tu ne trouves pas mon Shuny ? Demanda le Gemini avec un petit sourire.

Puis il glissa une main sous la cuisse fuselée d'Andromède et la lui fit poser sur sa hanche. Dans cette position où leurs corps étaient très intimement serrés l'un contre l'autre, Kanon sentait l'intimité de son amour palpiter contre sa hanche et le sexe du Dragon des Mers ne tarda pas à être dur et tendu… Shun quant à lui ferma les yeux un bref instant pour savourer ce troublant contact...

\- Dis-moi mon beau professeur d'amour... comment fais-tu toi pour... retenir ton plaisir ? J'ai honte de me laisser aller comme ça... mais tes caresses sont si... excitantes... tu sais exactement ce qu'il faut faire et... où il faut le faire...dès que tu me touches je sens le plaisir monter en moi !

Kanon le serra un peu plus dans ses bras…

\- C'est très facile à faire mon ange. Et je suis sûr que si je t'apprends cette petite technique, tu y arriveras toi aussi facilement. Tu pourras la mettre en pratique sur toi-même comme je l'ai fait sur moi tout à l'heure ou bien sur moi... Murmura t-il doucement à l'oreille d'Andromède…

Pui il se recula un peu et prit entre ses doigts experts le sexe de Shun...

\- Tu es prêt pour la leçon suivante mon doux élève ? Demanda le séduisant Marina, tandis qu'il intimait quelques mouvements de va et vient à la hampe de chair du jeune Japonais la faisant durcir à nouveau rapidement et faisant gémir son jeune amant de plaisir...


	6. Leçons particulières

CHAPITRE 6 : LECONS PARTICULIERES

Les yeux rivés dans les jolis orbes de jade d'Andromède, le séduisant Général de Poséidon fit courir ses doigts de plus en plus vite sur la virilité tendue du Chevalier divin et quand quelques gouttes de sperme apparurent sur le bout hyper sensible, montrant que Shun était proche de la jouissance, Kanon cessa ses allées venues et comprima la base de la virilité de son jeune amant. De part ce geste, le Gemini le maintenait aux portes de l'extase tout en l'empêchant de jouir... Pendant tout ce temps, le Marina n'avait pas quitté des yeux le jeune Japonais et voyait dans le regard de ce dernier que celui-ci n'en pouvait plus et n'aspirait qu'a une chose : pouvoir se libérer…

\- Oh mon Dieu chéri c'est... oh la la c'est bon, mais... c'est un peu... une petite torture tout de même... Gémissait Shun à en perdre haleine.

Alors Kanon ne fit pas durer le supplice de son amour plus longtemps... Il cessa de comprimer la base de son sexe et il ne fallut que quelques mouvements de va et vient pour que le Gemini reçoive sur ses doigts la semence d'Andromède qui se libéra enfin dans un petit cri de plaisir que Kanon étouffa avec un doux baiser...

\- Voilà mon Shuny d'amour, tu connais à présent mon petit secret. Et si tu veux le faire mentalement, il te suffit de canaliser ton esprit sur la base de ton bijou d'amour et de le comprimer mentalement. Et à présent que dirais-tu mon cœur de mettre en application ce que je viens de t'apprendre. proposa le beau Grec en faisant se retourner Shun dans ses bras tandis que son sexe avide des caresses de son jeune amant pulsait entre leurs deux ventres en attente des affolants attouchements du Chevalier divin...

Shun acquiesça avec un petit coup d'œil gourmand sur la virilité dressée entre les cuisses bronzées du beau Grec. Il s'agenouilla et commença à lécher la hampe de chair tandis que ses doigts caressaient et pressaient doucement les testicules... Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son amour mais il entendait ses petits gémissements de plaisir qui lui prouvèrent que ses caresses étaient appréciées. Le Dragon des Mers rejeta la tête en arrière et plongea ses doigts dans les soyeux cheveux verts de son jeune amant lui intimant ce mouvement connu depuis des millénaires. En même temps, il se mit à tanguer d'avant en arrière pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la bouche de Shun en gémissant de plus en plus fort. Les doigts du Chevalier divin et sa jolie bouche lovée autour de sa virilité pulsante firent que de la lave en fusion avait remplacé son sang dans les veines du Général de Poséidon...

\- Oh oui mon cœur ! Vas-y... C'est si bon... Je vais jouir mon Shuny... Annonça le Gemini en se sentant prêt à atteindre le septième ciel...

Shun adorait donner du plaisir à Kanon. A chaque fois il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'étonner et de s'émerveiller du pouvoir qu'il avait à ce moment là sur ce garçon si beau… Le faire gémir, le faire crier même… entendre cette voix chaude et troublante le supplier de continuer, d'aller plus vite, jamais il ne s'en lasserait… Et là encore cette fois, il allait recevoir dans sa bouche, la semence tiède de son bel amant… Mais avant il avait envie d'essayer d'appliquer la dernière leçon de son Général d'amour… Oh pas longtemps, car lui il avait trouvé que ça ressemblait tout de même un peu à une petite torture… mais juste pour voir s'il en était capable… Alors, tout comme Kanon le lui avait fait quelques instants auparavant, Andromède comprima de ses doigts fins, la base de la virilité du Marina, le maintenant ainsi à la porte de l'extase tout en l'empêchant de se libérer… Les gémissements de Kanon devaient s'entendre dans tout le temple et Shun avait raison, c'était une véritable petite torture d'être aux portes de la jouissance et de ne pouvoir l'atteindre...Andromède releva la tête et admira pendant quelques secondes la beauté de son amant juste avant la jouissance…

\- Tu es si beau mon amour ! ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de murmurer.

\- Oh Shun ! Je n'en peux plus... S'il te plait... Fais moi jouir mon amour...Supplia le Dragon des Mers.

Il suffisait de demander et aussitôt Kanon sentit son sexe léché sur toute sa longueur. Il sentit la langue du jeune Japonais s'attarder sur son bout hyper sensible, le mordiller, le sucer avant de se sentir englouti dans un océan de volupté quand Shun desserra ses doigts habiles et le prit entièrement en bouche... Il ne fallut pas longtemps au Gemini pour atteindre l'extase et il se libéra à grands jets dans la bouche de son jeune amant en criant son plaisir...

\- Est-ce que cela t'a plu chéri ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ? Demanda Shun toujours inquiet de ne pas faire souffrir.

\- J'ai adoré ce que tu viens de me faire subir mon cœur. Tu as raison, c'est comme une petite torture. Mais elle est si douce que ça me donne envie de me faire torturer à nouveau. Répondit le Général de Poséidon en déposant un baiser sur les douces lèvres de son amour et sur lesquelles il retrouva son goût. Puis avec un petit air coquin : J'ai bien aimé ce petit moment de soumission entre tes mains... Et si tu essayais de l'approfondir en jouant un peu avec tes chaines mon bel Andromède...

Kanon avait aimé et Shun en fut ravi ! Si on lui avait dit, il y a encore quelques temps, qu'il s'amuserait à ces petits jeux érotiques avec le beau Dragon des Mers... et qu'en plus il adorerait ça... Le Général l'embrassa et fit une suggestion qui laissa le jeune Chevalier un peu perplexe. Jouer avec ses chaînes ? Mais que voulait donc dire le Marina ? Andromède leva son regard limpide vers son amant avec un petit air interrogateur... Pour lui ses chaînes étaient tellement associées à son armure et aux combats, qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pourrait jouer avec ! Et puis soudain ses lèvres s'arrondirent sur un "oh" plus qu'étonné. 'Douce torture', 'soumission'... Shun réalisa soudain ce que voulait dire Kanon avec son petit air coquin qu'il aimait tant. Il ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues.

\- Oh je... tu veux dire que tu voudrais que je prenne mes chaînes pour... euh... pour te faire des choses... coquines ? Il resta pensif quelques instants comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait faire et leva à nouveau son regard de jade vers le Marina qui attendait comme s'il lui laissait le temps d'assimiler cette idée. Mais tu crois que... on peut faire ça ? Ce n'est pas... mal ?

La torture, la soumission, Shun avait encore du mal à considérer ces choses comme agréables et amusantes dans l'amour...

\- Non mon cœur, il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Répondit tendrement Kanon en serrant son jeune amant contre lui. Je pensais juste que tu pourrais m'attacher les mains avec tes chaines et que tu m'empêcherais de te toucher... expliqua le Général. Puis caressant du bout des doigts la joue de porcelaine de Shun : Mais si tu ne veux pas mon ange ce n'est pas grave. On oublie ce que j'ai dit...

Le Marina s'en voulait d'avoir fait une telle proposition à Shun. Quelle idée cinglée il avait eu. Il aurait du penser que même s'ils étaient en paix, les chaines d'Andromède avaient été jusque là liées aux combats... à la guerre contre Hadès. Et en repensant au nom du Dieu des Enfers, le Dragon des Mers repensa à la possession de Shun et ses yeux émeraude se voilèrent soudain de tristesse quand il les plongea dans le doux regard de jade de son jeune amant...

Shun écouta attentivement ce que lui expliqua Kanon... L'attacher avec ses chaînes afin que le Marina ne puisse pas le toucher... tandis que lui, pourrait lui faire ce qu'il voudrait, sans doute... Il avait déjà entendu parler de ces petits jeux amoureux, mais sans y accorder plus que ça d'attention... Le jeune Japonais resta quelques instants sans rien dire. Ca demandait réflexion... Après tout ça ne devrait pas être désagréable de dominer pendant un petit moment ce garçon magnifique, indomptable et un peu rebelle qu'était le beau Dragon des Mers... Un petit sourire étira les jolies lèvres rosées.

\- Non je... je suis d'accord... après tout, ce ne sera qu'un petit jeu n'est ce pas ? Il rougit et eut un petit sourire. Et puis pour tout te dire... ça me tente de t'avoir tout à moi...

Andromède s'assit sur le lit et fit briller son doux cosmos rose pour appeler son armure qui se trouvait dans sa chambre au Palais du Grand Pope... Presque instantanément la boîte apparut dans la chambre de Kanon et s'ouvrit dans une gerbe de lumière, laissant apparaître l'armure d'Andromède... Shun tendit la main vers son armure et ses chaînes vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses poignets comme deux serpents brillants apprivoisés. Il leva son joli visage vers Kanon qui n'avait pas perdu un seul de ses gestes et lui adressa un doux sourire.

\- Voilà elles sont là... Murmura t-il doucement.

Les deux garçons se rapprochèrent à nouveau l'un de l'autre... Le petit jeu auquel ils allaient jouer allaient sûrement être plaisant et extrêmement... excitant... Kanon rencontra les deux perles de jade qui se fixèrent dans ses yeux de couleur presque identique et lui rendit son sourire en lui tendant ses poings fermés comme un prisonnier à qui l'on s'apprête à mettre des menottes...

\- Je suis à ta merci mon cœur... Fais de moi ce que tu veux...

Puis, le Marina se pencha sur son jeune amant et déposa un doux et furtif baiser sur ses fines lèvres...

\- J'en profite un peu avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire… annonça le séduisant Général avec un regard qui en disait long...

Shun regarda un instant son amant qui lui tendait ses poignets... Il le trouvait si beau et si excitant dans cette position de soumission... Une intense chaleur envahit le corps d'Andromède et plus particulièrement au niveau de son bas ventre...

\- Allonge toi mon amour s'il te plait... j'ai une autre idée... Dit-il de sa voix douce.

Le Dragon des Mers s'exécuta et Shun posa le bout de ses chaînes sur les chevilles du Marina et fit briller légèrement son cosmos... Les chaînes commencèrent à s'enrouler autour des jambes de Kanon, tout en douceur et bien sûr sans serrer... elles continuèrent sur ses cuisses, rampant sur la peau bronzées du beau Grec qui avait l'air d'apprécier ce traitement un peu spécial...

Le jeune Japonais suivait attentivement la progression de ses chaînes. Il ne voulait pas faire le moindre mal à son amant et aussi il voulait voir s'il avait du plaisir... Les chaînes glissèrent sur le ventre de Kanon et frôlèrent son sexe au passage lui arrachant un petit sursaut que Shun espérait être de plaisir...

\- Est-ce que tu aimes chéri ? Demanda t-il légèrement inquiet. Surtout tu me dis si tu veux que j'arrête, ou bien si tu préfères que je fasse autre chose...

Les chaînes continuèrent leur lente progression telle deux serpents argentés sur le corps du

Général, s'enroulèrent autour de sa poitrine, de ses épaules... Kanon avait demandé à son jeune amant de faire de lui ce qu'il voulait… Et il était servi car c'est ce que Shun faisait… Les deux garçons suivaient la progression des chaînes d'Andromède sur le corps du beau Marina qui se mordit les lèvres et tressaillit lorsqu'elles effleurèrent son sexe lui faisant pousser un petit soupir de plaisir anticipé… Oh que oui ! Il aimait le délicieux traitement que lui faisait subir son tendre amour… Shun vint ensuite près de lui et lui attrapa les mains pour les lui faire relever au-dessus de la tête et alors que le doux visage de son jeune amant affichait un petit sourire coquin, le Dragon des Mers se retrouva entièrement prisonnier des chaînes d'Andromède… La chaîne continuait à glisser sur son corps frémissant et Kanon se cambra sensuellement vers les sillons de feu qu'elle traçait sur sa peau nue, le faisant à la fois frissonner et se consumer de l'intérieur… Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et de légers soupirs s'échappèrent de ses lèvres entrouvertes montrant ainsi qu'il appréciait l'affolante torture que lui faisait subir Andromède… Andromède qui d'ailleurs était comme fasciné en regardant ses chaînes ramper sur le corps frémissant de Kanon et les petits soupirs de son amant lui montrait que cette douce torture devait être plutôt agréable... Un bref instant, le jeune homme se demanda ce qu'il aurait ressenti lui, si ses chaînes... Non, non... impossible, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça ! Jouer avec ses chaînes sur le beau Grec, oui c'était excitant mais sur lui non ! Il frissonna...

Une fois les bras du beau Général immobilisés au dessus de sa tête, Andromède se pencha sur lui et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser à la fois tendre et profond. Leurs langues jouèrent un long moment ensemble, leur arrachant de petits gémissements de plaisir. Et puis, la bouche douce et chaude du jeune Chevalier commença à parcourir le corps du Dragon des Mers, explorant chaque centimètre de peau, s'arrêtant pour mordiller doucement les tétons, poursuivant jusque sur le ventre où elle s'attarda un long moment autour du nombril, avant de continuer sa descente... Les chaînes d'Andromède ne bougeaient plus, se contentant de maintenir en douceur le beau prisonnier volontaire, pendant que son maître s'occupait de lui donner du plaisir par d'affolants attouchements de sa bouche et de ses mains... Shun déposa une pluie de baisers sur le sexe gonflé du Marina, puis il le lécha et en suçota le bout... Il le mordilla même délicatement, arrachant de petits cris au Général qui se cambrait vers la bouche qui lui donnait tant de plaisir. Kanon aurait voulu à cet instant même, plonger ses doigts dans les douces boucles vertes de son ange. Mais voilà, il était bel et bien prisonnier des chaînes et ne pu bouger le moindre petit doigt. Shun le caressait en usant de toute sa tendresse pour l'amener au plaisir et lui se sentit frustré car les chaînes d'Andromède l'empêchaient de toucher son amant alors que ce dernier le comblait de caresses expertes et voluptueuses… De temps en temps, le jeune Japonais relevait la tête pour vérifier que ce qu'il faisait plaisait à son bel amour et puis, rassuré par l'expression de plaisir sur le visage qu'il aimait, retournait à ses caresses… Le Gemini voulu écarter les jambes pour permettre à Andromède une position plus confortable mais encore une fois, il ne parvint pas à faire ce geste. Contre toute attente, le plaisir continua à augmenter tandis que le rythme des vas et vient des lèvres du jeune Japonais s'accéléraient sur sa virilité… Les gémissements de plus en plus prononcés, la respiration saccadée, Kanon perdait la tête et son bassin se mit à onduler sans qu'il puisse cesser…

\- Oh mon amour ! Je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps… Haleta t-il en se sentant proche de la jouissance. 

Alors Shun accéléra ses va et vient sur le sexe gonflé du Dragon des Mers et, accompagné par le balancement sensuel du bassin de ce dernier, tira un peu plus sur la peau du membre tendu pour en exacerber davantage le bout… Au bout de quelques secondes le beau Général fut pris d'une vague de plaisir plus puissante que les autres et n'y tenant plus, il se cambra et se répandit avec un cri de plaisir dans la bouche de son doux amour qui l'avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ensuite, Shun remonta vers le visage du Général et plongea son regard de jade dans les yeux émeraude brillants de plaisir et sourit tendrement, tandis que les chaînes glissaient à nouveau pour se retirer et venir s'enrouler autour de ses poignets…

\- Tu as aimé mon amour ? Moi j'ai trouvé ça très agréable et très excitant de t'avoir complètement à moi…

Est-ce qu'il avait aimé ? Lui avait demandé Andromède en rivant ses jolis yeux de jade dans le regard émeraude et brûlant d'amour du Général de Poséidon… Kanon n'avait pas l'habitude d'être soumis mais avec Shun, il adorait leurs petits jeux amoureux et avait pris goût à celui-ci…

\- Bien sur que j'ai aimé être à toi mon Shuny… Tu recommences quand tu veux mon doux amour… Déclara le Marina entre deux baisers passionnés qu'ils échangeaient.

Le Gemini devait s'avouer qu'il avait aimé que le jeune Chevalier Divin le domine. Tout comme il adorait que Shun le prenne et fasse de lui sien pendant leurs ébats amoureux… Ca aurait pu sembler bizarre que quelqu'un comme le Dragon des Mers qui avait toujours exigé de dominer les autres se laissent dominer à son tour. Or avec Andromède il n'y avait rien de tout ça… ni dominant ni dominé. Chacun donnant à l'être aimé tout l'amour qu'il pouvait sans frontière ni tabou…

\- Je suis content que tu ais aimé... C'est très troublant de... dominer ainsi... surtout quelqu'un comme toi... Enfin je veux dire que... tu dois avoir plus l'habitude que les rôles soient inversés... Il rougit légèrement et eut un petit sourire. Je te remercie de m'avoir laissé faire...

Ensuite, Kanon s'éloigna à regret de Shun et se leva du lit offrant sa splendide nudité au regard de jade de son jeune amant…

\- Ca fait des heures qu'on fait l'amour et les petits jeux amoureux ayant la réputation d'ouvrir l'appétit, je t'avoue que j'ai un petit creux. Pas toi mon ange ? déclara le Marina. Que dirais-tu si j'allais nous préparer un petit plateau repas. Ajouta t-il en se penchant sur Shun et en déposant un baiser furtif sur les lèvres joliment dessinées du mignon Chevalier divin…

\- Oui, maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai une petite faim moi aussi… Reconnut le jeune Japonais en entourant de ses bras le cou de son amant pour répondre à son baiser.

Puis, il relâcha le Général à regret et le regarda partir vers la cuisine… Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il caressait de son regard vert le corps magnifique de son amour… Il était si beau et il l'aimait à la folie…

Lorsqu'il fut seul dans la chambre, Shun se mit à repenser au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le jeune homme savait qu'une petite étincelle de l'esprit puissant du Dieu des Enfers était restée en lui… Il la ressentait parfois et à ces moments là, Andromède se sentait plus… sûr de lui, plus téméraire, plus entreprenant, comme si Hadès voulait… l'aider… C'était une impression étrange mais qui ne l'effrayait pas… Shun n'avait jamais parlé de ça à personne, même pas à Hyoga qui était pourtant son meilleur ami… Devait-il en parler à Kanon qui le comprenait si bien ? Il lui avait raconté sa peur de la possession mais n'avait rien dit au sujet de la petite étincelle...Andromède soupira l'air pensif et s'assit dans le lit en regardant vers la cuisine…

Une fois dans la cuisine, Kanon se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir préparer. C'était bien beau un plateau repas. Encore faut-il qu'il y ait quelque chose à mettre dessus… Or, le Marina n'avait fait aucune course… Résultat, il constata d'un air désappointé que le frigo était vide de chez vide…

\- Il y a plus rien à manger. Il faudrait aller faire quelques courses. Déclara le Marina en revenant dans la chambre.

Shun était là assis sur le lit, le regard complètement ailleurs, ses longues boucles vertes tombant en cascade sur ses épaules de nacre…

\- Ohé mon Shuny ça va ? Demanda le Dragon des Mers en faisant passer plusieurs fois de suite sa main devant les jolis yeux de jade de son jeune amant… Tu es encore perdu dans tes pensées mon cœur… constata le Gemini avec un doux sourire en s'asseyant auprès de Shun… Qu'est ce qui te tracasse mon ange… Demanda t-il et en effleurant de ses lèvres la joue à la peau de pêche d'Andromède…

Shun était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il tressauta légèrement…

\- Oui, je... excuse moi... Dit le jeune Japonais un peu gêné de s'être laissé surprendre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, il n'y a rien qui me tracasse...

Shun avait envie de raconter à son amant ce qui se passait parfois en lui, avec la petite étincelle de son esprit, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait laissé... Mais d'un autre côté, il avait peur que Kanon trouve étrange le fait qu'il n'ait pas peur de ce petit reste d'Hadès en lui... Shun se disait que peut être il l'aimerait moins et le jeune homme se sentait effrayé à cette idée... Si Kanon ne l'aimait plus qu'est-ce qu'il deviendrait ? Il en mourrait ça il en était certain... Il ne pourrait plus vivre sans l'amour et la tendresse du beau Général de Poséidon !

\- On peut aller faire des courses maintenant si tu veux, comme ça ce soir on pourra se cuisiner un bon petit repas... en amoureux... Dit Shun en s'efforçant de cacher cette petite inquiétude qui s'était insinuée dans son cœur.

Pourtant Kanon n'était pas dupe et il voyait très bien dans les jolis yeux de jade de son amour qu'il y avait quelque chose ressemblant à une petite lueur d'inquiétude… Mais Andromède sembla vouloir rester discret sur ce point et le Marina se dit qu'il devait respecter le souhait de ce dernier…

\- Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime plus que tout au monde mon ange et que jamais rien, ni personne… qu'il soit un Dieu ou un simple mortel… ne viendra ternir tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi. assura le Dragon des Mers.

Il prit dans les siennes les mains douces et fines du Chevalier divin et riva son regard émeraude dans celui de son jeune amant. Il aurait tellement voulu que Shun arrive à se livrer à lui sans aucune peur, sans aucune appréhension… Après tout, il avait réussi à lui faire oublier sa peur de la possession... Mais le jeune Japonais changea de sujet…

\- Quelques courses pour changer un peu d'air et ensuite un bon dîner en amoureux… Voilà qui me plait bien mon ange. Acquiesça le Dragon des Mers. Le temps de se préparer et on pourra partir. Continua t-il en se levant du lit non sans avoir embrassé les douces lèvres de son jeune amant…

Shun avait donné toute sa confiance et tout son amour à Kanon et le fait de lui cacher quelque chose le rendait mal à l'aise. Mais que dirait le Général s'il lui révélait qu'une toute petite parcelle de l'esprit du Dieu des Ténèbres était restée en lui... Et qu'en plus, étrangement, il sentait de la bienveillance dans cette étincelle... Le Marina d'ailleurs, ne fut pas dupe de la feinte gaîté d'Andromède, ses yeux limpides étaient bien trop expressifs pour le regard amoureux de Kanon... Celui-ci lui affirma que rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer... Et Shun devina qu'il enchaînait sur les courses afin de ne pas être indiscret.

\- Attend s'il te plait... reste un peu, je... j'ai quelque chose à te dire avant... Commença Andromède un peu hésitant en le retenant par la main…

Il fallait absolument qu'il raconte à quelqu'un ce qui se passait en lui... et qui mieux que Kanon pourrait le comprendre avec tout l'amour qu'il lui donnait !

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire mon Shuny… L'encouragea le Marina.

Il s'asseya sur le lit auprès de Shun et écouta attentivement le récit de son jeune amant…

\- Voilà, je... je sais qu'Hadès a laissé une infime étincelle de son esprit dans le mien... Elle est minuscule, mais son esprit est si puissant que je la ressens tout de même... Son regard de jade pur et lumineux se fixa dans les yeux émeraude de son amant. Et ce qu'il y a de plus étrange, c'est que je... je n'ai pas peur de cette étincelle... Parfois même, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'aide à être plus... sûr de moi... comme s'il voulait me donner quelque chose... Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer...

L'inquiétude envahit à nouveau le regard de Shun. Qu'allait penser Kanon de ce qu'il venait de lui dire ?

Au départ, le Général fronça les sourcils et son visage s'assombrit un peu en repensant à la souffrance qu'avait subie son doux ange lors de la possession du Dieu des Enfers et même après… lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à faire l'amour… Mais quand son jeune amant avoua que cette petite étincelle l'aidait à être plus sûr de lui, un petit sourire étira les lèvres du Dragon des Mers… Il passa doucement ses doigts dans les soyeuses boucles vertes et les caressa doucement en plongeant son regard brillant comme deux émeraudes dans les yeux de jade reflétant une petite inquiétude…

\- A mon avis, si Hadès a laissé cette partie de lui en toi, c'est pour qu'elle t'aide à prendre de l'assurance. Et apparemment ça marche, puisque tu te sens plus sûr de toi…Argumenta Kanon…

Sa main glissa doucement sur le visage de Shun et il le caressa avec le dos de ses doigts en partant d'une joue, passant sur le menton pour finir sur l'autre joue à la peau de pêche…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire mon cœur ? Garder cette petite étincelle en toi ou bien préfères tu que nous fassions en sorte qu'elle disparaisse ? Demanda le Général de sa voix grave et chaude…

Shun n'avait jamais su cacher quoique ce soit aux personnes qu'il aimait et, avec Kanon, ça avait donc été la même chose…

\- Je suis content que tu ne m'en veuilles pas de ne pas t'avoir raconté ça tout de suite... Avoua Shun. J'avais peur que... tu m'aimes moins ou peut être même... plus du tout...

Le Chevalier divin vint se blottir dans les bras protecteurs du Dragon des Mers et enfoui son visage dans les longues mèches vague de l'océan en réfléchissant à la question de Kanon... Garder la petite étincelle ou bien la faire disparaître... Il resta silencieux et pensif pendant un instant. Il se sentait bien comme ça finalement... pas trop téméraire, mais pas trop timide non plus, et il osait faire des choses qu'il n'aurait pas faites avant... comme le petit jeu avec ses chaînes par exemple... Est-ce que c'était Hadès qui le rendait plus audacieux ou bien son amour pour Kanon ? Les deux peut-être...

\- Je crois que je vais la garder... Murmura t-il en relevant son joli visage vers celui de son amant. Enfin... si ça ne t'embête pas trop bien sûr... Il eut un petit sourire charmeur. Mais si tu t'aperçois que je fais des choses... trop bizarres... tu me diras, d'accord ?

Si Hadès avait pris possession du corps de Shun, c'est tout simplement parce que le jeune Chevalier divin était l'être le plus pur existant sur Terre… Un ange dans toute sa splendeur que Kanon adorait plus que tout au monde… plus que sa propre vie… Il attira alors le jeune Japonais à nouveau à lui et le serra tendrement dans ses bras forts et protecteurs…

\- Mon doux ange… Comment as-tu pu penser un instant que je cesserais un jour de t'aimer… Je t'aime mon Shuny… et je t'aimerai pour toujours…

Et puis Shun releva son visage et le regard émeraude du Dragon des Mers se fixa dans les perles de jade d'Andromède qui décida finalement de garder en lui cette partie de l'esprit du Dieu des Enfers qui investissait encore son propre esprit…

\- Tu fais comme tu veux mon cœur… Et c'est d'accord, si tu fais des trucs un peu bizarres, je te le dirais… Mais je ne t'empêcherais peut-être pas de les faire… Surtout si c'est quelque chose du même style que le jeu avec tes chaînes… acquiesça le Gemini avec un clin d'œil et un sourire en passant le bout de ses doigts sur la joue tendre de Shun… Puis, les faisant descendre sur la gorge délicate et sur le torse finement musclé : Hadès ou pas Hadès, nous deux c'est pour la vie chéri… Nous vivrons un amour éternel… A moins qu'un jour tu en aies marre de moi…

Andromède était si jeune, il y avait pas mal de différence d'âge entre eux et Kanon songea un bref instant au fait que le jeune Chevalier Japonais pourrait un jour se lasser de lui et le quitter… Le cœur du beau Grec se serra dans sa poitrine et son regard se voila de tristesse… S'il avait pu, il aurait demandé à Shun de lui promettre de ne jamais le quitter… Mais il ne s'en sentait pas le droit… Andromède était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie et même si le Gemini devait en mourir, il le laisserait s'en aller… Il attira à nouveau Shun contre lui… Il avait soudainement besoin de sentir le corps de son doux amour contre le sien, de sentir sa respiration calme et reposante dans son cou, de sentir les battements de cœur d'Andromède faisant écho avec le sien…

\- Merci mon amour ! Je t'aime pour toujours moi aussi !

Mais Andromède vit le petit voile de tristesse dans le regard émeraude qu'il aimait tant et commençait à bien connaître maintenant. Il n'en connaissait pas exactement la raison, mais vu ce que venait de dire Kanon il le devina un peu. Son instinct et son amour lui soufflèrent que le Général de Poséidon avait besoin d'être rassuré à son tour... Il le laissa le serrer contre lui et l'enlaça lui aussi.

\- Je n'en aurai jamais marre de toi, tu peux en être certain mon amour ! Assura Shun d'une voix douce mais ferme. Avec toi j'ai trouvé tout ce dont j'ai besoin... la douceur, la sincérité, la tendresse, l'amour, la passion... Il releva la tête et eut un petit sourire tendre et coquin. Et puis... tu m'as appris l'amour mon beau professeur... tu m'as fait découvrir toutes ces choses merveilleuses et si excitantes...

Ses doigts glissèrent sur le torse aux muscles bien dessinés et descendirent jusqu'à la virilité du beau Grec... Shun se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avec un petit air gourmand qui le rendait encore plus craquant.

\- Et surtout... je ne pourrais plus me passer de... ceci... qui me rend complètement fou... Murmura t-il en frôlant du bout des doigts le sexe du Général.

Evidement Kanon sentit aussitôt sa virilité se gonfler à nouveau... Il se pencha un peu en arrière prenant appui sur ses avant bras et cambra son bassin pour aller à la rencontre des caresses qui l'appelaient...

\- Shun... Shun... Attends... On était sensé aller se préparer pour partir faire des courses... Dit dans un murmure saccadé le Gemini qui n'était plus trop sûr de vouloir sortir...

Dans cette position sa virilité était encore plus dressée entre ses cuisses bronzées et le regard de Shun ne pouvait plus quitter le bel instrument d'amour... Il passa un petit bout de langue rose sur ses lèvres.

\- Oh oui c'est vrai... les courses... Répondit Andromède d'une voix rêveuse.

Puis il rougit et se reprit en regardant Kanon avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Quand même il ne fallait pas que Kanon le prenne pour un obsédé qui ne pensait qu'à ça ! Malgré lui, le regard de Shun glissa encore une fois sur ce corps magnifique qui le rendait fou de désir...

\- Excuse moi... je... oui, tu as raison, j'ai faim moi aussi et j'ai très envie de faire ce petit repas en amoureux ! On... recommencera les cours... après manger... Suggéra t-il en retrouvant un petit air coquin.

Andromède vint déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et, se faisant, son ventre effleura le bout du sexe de celui-ci... Le jeune Chevalier ne se releva pas tout de suite et plongea son regard dans celui du Général de Poséidon…

\- A moins que tu ne préfères que je... te soulage un peu... avant de partir... Murmura t-il coquin en se mordillant la lèvre.

Kanon avait beau avoir le statut de Général en chef de l'armée de Poséidon ainsi que celui de Chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, il n'en demeurait pas moins un homme et le bouillant Gemini ne put résister à la proposition coquine de son jeune amant… Shun se pencha alors sur lui et le sexe du Marina qui s'était à nouveau tendu sous le précédent frôlement des doigts du jeune Japonais, se frotta contre la peau douce du ventre du Chevalier divin… Ils partagèrent un long baiser passionné où leurs langues se mirent à se chercher puis à danser entre elles un somptueux ballet amoureux les laissant le souffle court… Après quoi, Kanon se mit à onduler sensuellement du bassin en des petits mouvements circulaires afin d'intensifier le frottement de son sexe gonflé sur le ventre de porcelaine d'Andromède…

\- Oh oui mon Shuny…les courses attendront… J'ai très envie que tu me fasses des choses affolantes…

Puis, le Gemini fixa intensément de ses yeux émeraude les perles de jade du jeune Japonais et prenant dans la sienne la main de ce dernier, la guida doucement jusqu'à sa virilité tendue…

\- Caresse moi chéri... Prends-moi dans ta main... Murmura le beau Grec en se cambrant vers le futur attouchement de son jeune amant...

Andromède s'empressa d'accéder à sa demande... Il commença à faire glisser ses doigts sur la douce colonne de chair chaude et dure ainsi que sur les testicules tout aussi gonflés... Et puis ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de la virilité de Marina et il entama un souple mouvement de va et vient qui arracha des petits soupirs de plaisir à son amant... Il découvrit bien le bout et se pencha afin de le titiller du bout de sa langue, insistant bien sur la petite fente comme s'il voulait s'y enfoncer... Cette délicieuse petite torture dura un long moment car les gémissements du beau Général étaient de plus en plus forts et Shun se disait qu'il devait aimer ce qu'il lui faisait... Il sentit même le goût de quelques petites gouttes de sperme sur sa langue... Il prit donc le sexe de son amour dans sa bouche et, arrondissant ses jolies lèvres autour, il le fit entrer et sortir comme s'il était dans son intimité... De temps en temps il jetait un petit coup d'œil vers Kanon... Il savait que le Marina le regardait le lécher et ça l'excitait... Le Gemini quant à lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'exprimer ce plaisir qui montait en lui et ces mêmes gémissements redoublèrent lorsque les douces lèvres de Shun emprisonnèrent sa virilité exacerbée… Et il poussa un autre gémissement plus sourd que les précédents tandis que les caresses de la langue d'Andromède sur son sexe pulsant enflammaient encore et encore le brasier qui consumait son bas ventre… Il n'allait pas pouvoir résister longtemps… Les fines lèvres et surtout la langue de son tendre amour s'activaient trop bien sur le bout de son sexe y faisant perler quelques gouttes de semence alors que les sensations intenses et gorgées de plaisir montraient que le beau Grec n'allait pas tarder à craquer… Et effectivement, c'est ce qui arriva… Tout son corps se raidit et rejetant la tête en arrière, ses longs cheveux aux couleurs de l'océan cascadant dans son dos, il se libéra dans la bouche de Shun avec un réel cri de bonheur...

Une fois encore Andromède reçut avec plaisir dans sa bouche la semence tiède de son amour et l'avala avec un petit air gourmand jusqu'à la dernière goutte... Puis il vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Kanon pour un baiser langoureux...

\- Je t'aime tellement mon amour ! Murmura t-il ensuite. J'adore tout ce que tu m'as appris et... je ne pourrais plus m'en passer maintenant, c'est trop bon !

Le calme, sage et timide Chevalier d'Andromède devenait au fur et à mesure plus entreprenant, plus audacieux en amour et ce changement n'était pas du seulement à la petite étincelle de l'esprit d'Hadès qu'il avait conservée en lui, mais surtout à la confiance et à l'amour fou qu'il vouait au beau Dragon des Mers...

\- J'ai très envie que tu... que tu... il n'arrivait pas encore à le dire ce mot 'suce'... il eut un charmant petit sourire d'excuse. Que tu me prennes dans ta bouche... Termina t-il en baissant un peu son regard.

Le Dragon des Mers connaissait bien le jeune Japonais à présent et il devina facilement ce qui avait un peu gêné Shun… Il prit donc le menton d'Andromède entre son pouce et son index et lui fit doucement relever le visage plongeant ainsi son regard émeraude dans les perles presqu'identiques aux siennes…

\- Je pense avoir deviné le mot que tu as failli prononcer, mais que tu n'as pas osé dire mon cœur… Mais tu sais que tu n'as pas à te gêner pour dire les choses mon Shuny…

\- Je... oui... je sais qu'avec toi... je peux dire... ces mots... Hésita Shun en se noyant dans le regard émeraude de son amour. Mais j'ai encore un peu de mal avec certains qui sont très... euh... imagés...

Le regard du Marina caressa doucement le corps de porcelaine du Chevalier divin et finit sa course sur son sexe gonflé…

\- Toutes les caresses que tu m'as données t'ont mises dans un drôle d'état mon doux ange… Affirma le Gemini en caressant du bout des doigts le sexe tendu d'Andromède qui ne demandait qu'à être câliné…

Il descendit alors plus bas entre les cuisses fuselées du jeune Japonais et se retrouva face à l'érection plus que conséquente… Il en approcha un peu plus son visage et commença à y faire courir ses lèvres arrachant des petits gémissements de plaisir à Shun…

\- Oh oui mon amour... Prends-moi s'il te plait ! J'ai très envie que tu... je voudrais...

Shun voulait que Kanon le prenne tout entier dans sa bouche, que sa langue s'enroule autour de son sexe, qu'il en mordille le bout sensible... Pouvait-on demander ça à son amant... avec des mots ?

Même s'il le disait à demi-mots, Kanon connaissait à présent suffisamment Shun pour savoir ce que désirait son jeune amant… Les lèvres du Général de Poséidon allaient et venaient dans un rythme de plus en plus rapide sur le sexe tendu qu'il sentait palpiter sur la langue et le mouvement de hanches que commença Shun montrèrent au Gemini que son jeune amant semblait apprécier d'entrer et sortir de sa bouche… Kanon resserra alors un peu plus ses lèvres sur la douce hampe de chair du Chevalier divin et titilla au passage de sa langue le bout hyper sensible tandis que ses doigts malaxaient doucement les testicules gorgés de désir…

Les gémissements de son tendre amour indiquèrent au Dragon des Mers que ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à atteindre la jouissance et, en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Kanon recevait sur sa langue la semence tiède et délicieuse d'Andromède… Il l'avala avec gourmandise jusqu'à la dernière goutte… Il remonta encore une fois vers le doux visage reflétant l'extase et plongeant son regard dans les perles de jade, vint poser ses lèvres humides sur celles de Shun…

\- J'adore te sucer et boire ton délicieux nectar mon Shuny d'amour… C'est un vrai régal… Murmura le séduisant Marina en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres…

Shun rougit à nouveau en entendant les mots de son amant, mais autant, lui avait du mal à dire ces mots, autant il se sentait tout excité lorsque c'était le Général qui les disait...

\- J'ai plein de frissons lorsque tu me dis des choses comme ça... dans ta bouche c'est déjà sensuel et excitant rien que d'entendre ! Comment se fait-il que moi, je ne puisse pas dire ces mots, que j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas... convenable... J'aimerais tant être comme toi... à l'aise dans mes actes, sexy que ce soit nu ou habillé !

Andromède ne se doutait pas un instant que lui aussi avait un grand pouvoir de séduction, malgré sa jeunesse et son inexpérience et parfois, il lui arrivait encore de se poser cette question : comment un homme séduisant et charismatique comme le Général de Poséidon pouvait-il aimer être avec lui, qui se trouvait si inexpérimenté.

\- Je t'aime tellement ! Murmura Shun en resserrant son étreinte autour du cou du Marina qui était penché sur lui.

\- Et moi je t'aime comme tu es mon bel ange divin… Et je n'ai pas envie de te voir changer.

Kanon roula souplement sur le côté et fit ainsi Shun se retrouver sur lui, les boucles vertes du jeune Japonais venant caresser le visage du Général ; ce dernier repoussa du bout des doigts quelques mèches qui barraient le front du mignon Chevalier divin…

\- Et puis tu es sexy toi aussi… Crois-moi mon cœur… Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais tu es un jeune homme débordant de sensualité… Je t'aime Shun d'Andromède et jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer…

Leurs visages étaient séparés seulement de quelques centimètres et le Marina releva un peu la tête franchissant ainsi la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres… Il ferma ses beaux yeux émeraude et captura les fines et douces lèvres d'Andromède pour un doux baiser rempli de tendresse et de passion…

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent le jeune Japonais alla nicher son visage dans le cou du Gemini et soupira de bonheur et de bien être.

\- Mmm... Je me sens si bien avec toi... comblé dans tous les sens du terme ! Rajouta t-il avec un petit sourire coquin. De l'amour, de la tendresse, de l'attention et... plein de câlins... Je ne pourrais pas rêver mieux !

Allongé comme il l'était sur Kanon, Shun sentait le sexe du beau Général se gonfler de plus en plus au contact du sien et, se redressant un peu, il commença à se frotter doucement contre l'érection de son amant, en plongeant ses doux yeux de jade dans les prunelles émeraude qui le troublaient tant…

Le Général de Poséidon prit alors dans le creux de ses mains les deux globes de chair doux et pâles de Shun… Il les caressa avant de les écarter un peu, puis y faufila un doigt et commença à caresser doucement la petite entrée délicate qui s'ouvrit comme un bouton de rose au soleil sous l'affolant attouchement…

\- Tu as… encore envie… n'est-ce pas mon Shuny… Haletait le Marina en sentant son sexe se dresser de plus en plus au contact de celui de Shun qui était tout gonflé…

Depuis qu'il était avec Kanon, Shun avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir contrôler son corps. Il suffisait que le séduisant Général, le touche ou même le regarde et tous ses sens étaient en ébullition, toutes ses envies réveillées... Le jeune Japonais commença à se frotter avec sensualité contre ce bel instrument d'amour qui le rendait fou.

\- Oui, j'ai encore envie... Murmura Shun tout frémissant de sentir les doigts de Kanon caresser sa petite entrée qui s'ouvrit aussitôt sous le troublant attouchement. J'aime que tu me caresses... à cet endroit... n'arrête pas mon amour...

Et puis le beau Grec enfonça doucement un doigt bientôt suivit d'un autre dans la douce intimité de son jeune amant et y entama un petit mouvement de va et vient faisant pousser au Chevalier d'Andromède des petits gémissements de plaisir… En même temps que les doigts de Kanon allaient et venaient dans son intimité, Shun continuait de frotter son sexe tout dur maintenant contre celui de son amant qui l'était tout autant. De petits gémissements s'échappaient des lèvres des deux garçons qui se caressaient ainsi en se regardant dans les yeux, observant le plaisir sur le visage de l'être aimé. Les doux cheveux verts d'Andromède caressaient le visage du Général de Poséidon. Leurs mouvements s'intensifièrent dans cette recherche du plaisir tandis que leurs gémissements emplissaient à nouveau la chambre du temple des Gémeaux. Le Marina se demanda une seconde si Saga était chez lui dans l'appartement d'à côté, s'il les entendait Shun et lui… Mais non, Kanon ne sentait pas l'aura de son jumeau à proximité… Et puis de toute façon peu importe, Saga saurait bien un jour à propos de lui et d'Andromède…

Le jeune Japonais avait accéléré ses mouvements de hanches et tandis que quelques mèches de ses soyeux cheveux verts effleuraient le visage d'un Général de Poséidon haletant, leurs deux sexes exacerbés se frottaient toujours plus intensément l'un contre l'autre… Si ardemment que quelques gouttes de spermes naquirent sur le bout de chacune de leur virilité, signe qu'ils étaient proches de l'extase final…

\- Je vais jouir chéri… Souffla Shun à mi-voix. Je voudrais... t'attendre... mais je ne sais pas si... je pourrai...

\- Viens en moi mon doux amour… Et inondes-moi de ta délicieuse semence… Répondit Kanon les yeux brûlants de désir…

Le Marina posa ses mains sur les hanches de son jeune amant et le fit descendre entre ses cuisses musclées et halées qu'il avait écartées et relevées en une invitation non dissimulée…

\- Viens mon Shuny… Et en même temps prends-moi dans ta main… Comme ça nous aurons notre plaisir ensemble…

Shun se laissa guider sans résister, trop heureux de renouveler encore une fois cette merveilleuse expérience de posséder ce corps superbe et puissant... Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'excitante anatomie de son amant avant de s'enfoncer dans son doux puits d'amour... Sa petite fleur rosée palpitait dans l'attente d'être prise et le sexe gonflé du Général de Poséidon se dressant fièrement entre ses cuisses bronzées... Shun frissonna et passa un petit bout de langue rose sur ses lèvres tandis que Kanon guidait sa main sur sa virilité en quête de caresses.

\- Tu es... si beau et si troublant... Souffla Andromède. J'aime te regarder... et me dire que tout ce que je vois... est pour moi...

Et, doucement, mais fermement, Shun enfonça son membre tendu dans le fourreau de chair qui l'enserra délicieusement ce qui lui arracha un petit cri, tellement son sexe était gonflé et sur le point de se libérer... En même temps qu'il bougeait ses hanches de plus en plus vite, ses doigts s'activaient au même rythme sur la virilité de son bel amour des océans et leurs gémissements de plaisir se mêlèrent…

Kanon adorait faire l'amour à Shun et s'enfoncer dans le délicieux puits d'amour de son jeune amant… Mais il aimait aussi quand c'était Shun qui prenait possession de son corps… Quand Shun commença à aller et venir en lui, Kanon noua ses jambes autour des reins du Chevalier divin et se mit à tanguer voluptueusement des hanches… Ainsi, il calqua le rythme de son bassin sur les vas et vient d'Andromède et se fit pénétrer plus profondément…

\- Oh ! Mon doux amour ! C'est si bon… des deux côtés… en même temps… J'adore te sentir… en moi mon ange… et j'adore aussi sentir tes petits… doigts de fée courir sur mon sexe… Haletait le Dragon des Mers la voix rendue rauque par l'excitation…

Kanon aimait que Shun lui fasse l'amour… Il aimait aussi voir la montée du plaisir sur le visage de son jeune amant, l'étincelle de passion qui brillait dans le doux regard de jade pendant que le corps souple du jeune Japonais bougeait sensuellement au-dessus de lui…

Et de son côté Shun n'aurait pensé qu'il était capable de faire l'amour des heures durant, jamais il n'aurait pensé aimer cela à ce point ! Mais il faut dire que son superbe et sexy professeur avait déployé des trésors de patience et d'amour avec lui ! Il aimait donner du plaisir au Marina et s'étonnait même encore parfois d'y arriver aussi facilement... Il était encore parfois un peu timide mais il s'enhardissait de plus en plus et prenait plus souvent des initiatives… Là par exemple, il aurait pu fermer les yeux et juste se concentrer sur son plaisir, mais malgré lui, ses jolis yeux restaient ouverts et même regardaient son sexe aller et venir dans l'intimité de son amant ou ses doigts qui caressaient son sexe... et l'excitation du jeune homme augmentait encore...

\- Je vais craquer mon amour... Haleta t-il en gémissant de plaisir.

Sa phrase à peine terminée, le corps souple d'Andromède se tendit et dans un dernier coup de rein plus fort, il se répandit dans l'intimité de son amour avec un petit cri de plaisir et de soulagement, la tête gracieusement rejetée vers l'arrière, ses boucles vertes lui caressant le dos… Kanon contracta alors les muscles de son intimité autour du sexe de Shun pour permettre à celui-ci de prolonger son orgasme… En même temps, il resserra un peu plus ses jambes autour des hanches du jeune Chevalier divin et redressa son buste allant le coller contre celui de son amour qu'il entoura de ses bras forts… Ainsi, il le retenait prisonnier de son étreinte… de son amour passionnel et passionné… Pendant ce temps, les doigts de Shun étaient toujours en activité sur le sexe gonflé et tendu à l'extrême du Gemini qui sentait que la jouissance était prête à le submerger lui aussi…

\- Haaaaan Shuuuun ! Je n'en peux plus… Fais moi jouir mon amour ! Supplia le Marina en transe…

Il lui suffisait de demander… Le mouvement des doigts d'Andromède devint frénétique sur son sexe exacerbé de désir et le séduisant Général de Poséidon ne retint pas son cri de plaisir quand il atteint la jouissance et se libéra sur les doigts de son jeune amant… Essoufflé mais heureux, Kanon se laissa retomber souplement sur le lit entraînant avec lui Shun qu'il tenait toujours tendrement serré dans ses bras et dont la délicieuse et affolante virilité était toujours nichée dans son intimité…

\- Merci pour tout le bonheur que tu m'apportes… Je t'aime mon doux ange divin… Murmura le Marina en embrassant doucement les jolies lèvres fines de son tendre amour…

\- Je suis heureux de t'apporter du bonheur... autant que toi tu m'en apportes ! Il eut un petit sourire charmant et un peu coquin. Mais ne me remercie pas, c'est toi qui m'a tout appris... Tu es un merveilleux professeur et je t'aime plus que tout au monde !

Puis le jeune Japonais se retira doucement de la chaude intimité de Kanon et s'allongea gracieusement sur le dos en écartant ses longues cuisses minces.

\- Je voudrais... que tu viennes en moi maintenant... s'il te plait mon beau Général…

Une jolie rougeur s'installa sur son visage car il savait que le Gemini allait se délecter de sa petite fleur offerte, avant de passer à l'action... Pourtant il ne bougea pas et frissonna de plaisir...

Bien sur Kanon accéda tout de suite à la demande de son doux amour… Il glissa souplement le long du corps de porcelaine du Chevalier d'Andromède et y déposa une multitude de petits baisers qui firent frissonner le jeune Japonais… Arrivé au niveau du sexe dressé, il l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises avant de descendre un peu plus bas vers la petite fleur d'amour qui n'attendait qu'à être butinée… Le Dragon des Mers commença à titiller du bout de sa langue le pourtour de la petite entrée palpitante… Après avoir bien léchée et enduite de salive la petite entrée, il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur et la fit rouler lentement afin de bien caresser les parois… Shun gémissait de plus en plus en sentant le muscle buccal du séduisant Marina caresser son intimité qui s'ouvrait de plus en plus sous les affolants attouchements…Une fois la petite fleur bien ouverte, Kanon se redressa et positionna son sexe dur et tendu à l'extrême contre le petit orifice et y pénétra doucement par petits coups de reins avec un long soupir de soulagement…

Il y avait un petit moment à présent que Shun et lui faisait l'amour, mais le Marina faisait toujours attention à ne pas lui faire mal quand il le pénétrait. Pour cela il freinait toujours ses ardeurs en enfonçant d'abord juste le bout de son sexe, puis se retirant pour revenir s'enfoncer plus profondément et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que sa virilité investisse totalement le doux puits d'amour d'Andromède et qu'il commence à se mouvoir doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite en gémissant de plaisir et en fixant intensément les orbes de jade de Shun de son regard émeraude enflammé par le désir… Les yeux grands ouverts et fixés dans ceux brûlants d'amour de Kanon, Shun bougeait lentement son bassin pour répondre aux mouvements du beau Dragon des Mers.

\- Va jusqu'au fond chéri ! J'adore quand... tu es tout entier en moi... Tu es si long que j'ai parfois... l'impression que tu ne pourras pas entrer... tout entier, mais si... oooooh que j'aime !

Le Gemini se redressa donc sur ses bras et passant ses mains de chaque côté du corps souple d'Andromède, enfonça d'un puissant coup de reins son sexe tendu et gonflé de désir au plus profond du délicieux puits d'amour… Il commença alors à bouger en Shun de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort tandis que les jolis yeux de jade du jeune Japonais ne quittait pas son regard émeraude brillant intensément de passion non contenue et que son corps de porcelaine glissait de plus en plus vite sur les draps sous les assauts de plus en plus frénétiques du séduisant Marina… A un moment donné, Kanon sentit une petite résistance au fond du doux fourreau de chair que son sexe investissait tout entier… Il venait de toucher le point G de son tendre amour et se dit que ce dernier ne tarderait pas à atteindre la jouissance…

Shun devait se rendre à une évidence... Il aimait le sexe ! Enfin il aimait le sexe avec Kanon et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le beau Grec y était sans doute pour beaucoup ! Kanon lui avait tout appris sur ce sujet et le sage et tendre Andromède se découvrait des envies auxquelles il n'aurait même jamais pensé avant...

\- Ooooh Kanon mon amouuuuuur ! Oh ouiiiiiiiiiii ! C'est trop bonnnnnnnnnn !

Kanon faisait toujours l'amour à Shun avec une immense tendresse, mais à présent qu'ils se connaissaient bien Andromède et lui, il mettait plus d'intensité et de fougue dans ses actes d'amour… Et puis il savait que son tendre amour aimait ça alors pourquoi s'en priver… Ainsi, il allait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, le bout ultra sensible de son sexe se découvrant à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la douce moiteur et se couvrant à chaque fois qu'il en sortait, accentuant son plaisir chaque fois d'avantage…

\- Oh mon amour ! Mon Shuny… C'est si bon... d'être en toi… Haletait-il la voix rauque de plaisir...

Et puis soudain Shun eut comme un éblouissement ! Son corps se tendit comme un arc et le Général de Poséidon sentit les ongles de son doux et tendre amour se planter dans sa chair… Un orgasme fulgurant terrassa le Chevalier d'Andromède et il jouit entre leurs ventres serrés en même temps que deux gouttes vermeilles perlaient des épaules larges du Marina… Qu'avait fait Kanon ? Qu'avait-il touché tout au fond de lui ? Il lui poserait la question après...

Le fait que Shun atteigne la jouissance excita Kanon encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà… Il prit appui sur ses mains de chaque côté du corps du jeune Japonais, et devenant frénétique, il se cambra à son tour et rejetant la tête en arrière faisant danser ses longs cheveux vagues de l'océan dans son dos, il jouit dans un cri de plaisir en faisant par la même occasion gicler son sperme sur le point sensible de Shun…

Puis le corps du jeune Japonais se relâcha et il resta immobile les yeux fermés, le souffla court, la tête comme dans du coton et son joli corps tout tremblant...

\- Oh mon amour, c'était... c'était... plus que merveilleux... que s'est-il passé ? Que... que m'as-tu fait ?

La voix douce d'Andromède était toute faible et encore hachée par le plaisir foudroyant qu'il venait de ressentir, mais il voulait savoir pourquoi cet orgasme avait été plus fort que les autres... Il se doutait que son beau professeur avait touché quelque chose tout au fond de lui...

Les jolis yeux de jade brillaient comme un millier d'étoiles et le Général de Poséidon y plongea son regard… Bien sur, Shun voulait savoir… Et quoi de plus naturel que de vouloir savoir ce qui a provoqué une telle puissance dans le plaisir… Le Dragon des Mers se redressa un peu après avoir embrassé les douces lèvres et s'allongea auprès du jeune Japonais encore tout frémissant du plaisir qu'il avait eu…

\- Tu sais que les parois de notre intimité sont parcourues de nerfs tous plus sensibles les uns que les autres… Et quand nous faisons l'amour, c'est la stimulation de ces nerfs qui nous procure du plaisir… Et bien il n'y a pas que la stimulation de ces nerfs pour nous procurer du plaisir… Commença à expliquer Kanon en posant sa tête sur sa main et en caressant d'un doigt le ventre à la peau de pêche de Shun… Au fond de notre puits d'amour, il y a un point encore plus sensible que nos nerfs et qu'on appelle le point G… En touchant ce point, les sensations ressenties sont mille fois plus fortes que celles ressenties normalement et c'est pour ça que tu as certainement du avoir l'impression de te retrouver au firmament et que tu as joui aussi fort… Voilà mon ange, j'ai voulu te faire découvrir une autre phase du plaisir…

\- Le point G... ah oui... j'en ai entendu parler... Répondit Shun en rougissant un peu. Je pensais que c'était exagéré, mais non c'est... c'était merveilleux... Merci de... m'avoir fait découvrir ça mon beau Général d'amour !

\- De rien mon cœur tout le plaisir était pour moi… Répondit tendrement le Général de Poséidon.

Shun soupira de bien être et se mit à rêvasser à ce qu'il venait de découvrir... Arriverait-il lui, à toucher le point G de Kanon ? C'est que le beau Gemini était bâti comme un Dieu Grec et avait une virilité plus... qu'avantageuse ! Son regard de jade se posa sur son propre sexe... Serait-il assez long pour... Andromède secoua ses longues boucles vertes en rougissant à nouveau. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se poser de pareilles questions ! C'était idiot !

Kanon ne quittait pas son jeune amant du regard et c'est le visage rayonnant de bonheur et ses beaux yeux émeraude remplis d'amour et de tendresse que le séduisant Général de Poséidon resserra son étreinte sur le corps souple du jeune homme blotti dans ses bras puissants…

\- Je t'aime mon doux ange divin... Murmura Kanon en caressant les boucles vertes étalées sur son épaule.

\- Et moi je t'adore ! Je t'aime plus que tout mon merveilleux professeur... Lui répondit Shun d'une voix frémissante de passion.

FIN


End file.
